Step Brothers
by Clato 27
Summary: What happens when Cato's dad and Peeta's mom get married? Murder, pregnancy, and unknown siblings? Summary sucks but the storys way better! CLATO, Foxel, Fannie, and Peeniss. Rated T for swearing and because Im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or Finding Nemo

Chapter 1

Clove was asleep laying her head in her boyfriend's lap. Cato was playing with Clove's hair not paying any attention to the movie they were watching, Finding Nemo. Cato heard the door open and shut. His father was home. He comes home like once a month and only for a day or two. He is always on business. Cato didn't care though he had Clove that was enough for the 14 year old.

"Cato! I'm home!" Walter yelled.

"In here!" Cato said. Walter walked into the media room and saw the couple.

"Still together I see" Walter said.

"Yea. I thought you weren't coming home till Thursday" Cato said. His father never came home early except when both Cato and Clove's mothers died in a car accident when they were four.

"I have some business I have to attend to here" Walter explained. "We're hosting an important dinner tomorrow. Both you and Clove have to be there." Walter always thought of Clove as his daughter, so Of coarse she had to be their.

"Ok" Cato said.

Walter yawned "I'm going to bed. Is Clove sleeping over?" Cato nodded. Clove usually slept over. She had her own room in the humongous Hadley house hold. "Ok. Goodnight." Walter walked out of the room.

After the movie Cato carried Clove to her room and placed her on the bed. He then crawled under the covers next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He often slept with Clove. Walter and Topaz, the lady who cleaned the house and cooked Cato and Clove's meals, don't care. Cato soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Clove walked into Cato's room wearing a simple wight dress with wight flats. "Need help?" she asked laughing at her boyfriends attempt to tie his tie.

"Haha. So funny" Cato said in a sarcastic tone as Clove tied his tie. "how can you do that?"

Clove laughed again. "You'll never know" Clove said.

"You look beautiful Clover" Cato said. Clove smiled and kissed him. Cato and Clove loved each other since they met, but didn't admit it to each other in till they were 13. They've been together ever since.

The doorbell rang. Clive and Cato walked down the stairs hand in hand. They walked into the living room to see a middle aged woman and a boy about 14. The woman was tall and skinny. She had blond hair and hazel eyes. The boy was average height and has sky blue eyes with the same color hair as the woman.

"Matilda this is my son Cato and his girlfriend Clove. Cato, Clove this is Matilda and her son Peeta" Walter said.

"It's so nice to finally meet you" Matilda said. Her voice was high pitched and annoying.

"Let's eat" Topaz said.

Dinner went well. "Children we have an announcement" Walter said and took Matilda's hand in his. "Matilda and I are engaged."

"What!" Clove yelled. Peeta and Cato were sitting there shocked.

"Silly girl. Weren't you listening? Walter and I are getting married." Matilda said.

"When did this happen?" Peeta asked.

"Last week. We are going to be moving here Peeta Isn't that wonderful!" Matilda explained.

"The wedding will be at the end of next month and Peeta and Matilda will be moving in tomorrow. Evrything is all figured out" Walter said.

Clove grabbed Cato's hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

For the rest of dinner Matilda and Walter chatted nonstop about the wedding while Cato and Peeta kept giving each other awkward glances. Clove just stuffed her face with Topaz's delicious chocolate cake.

A/N: Ok this is my first modern day AU. Should I continue? Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to grill-cheese sandwiches cause there so damn good.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or angry birds._

Chapter 2

Matilda slowly walked down the isle. Katniss was making faces at Clove trying to cheer her up. She was a bridesmaid, so she had to wear the ugly teal dress Peeta's mother insisted to have. Thresh took Marvel's phone and started to play angry birds while Marvel was falling asleep.

Matilda finally reached the alter. They did there vows which to the dismay of the children were very long. They kissed and the wedding was finally over.

During the after party everyone went over to congratulate the couple while the children headed to the old swing set in the back corner of the yard. "That was so boring!" Marvel complained and fell onto the grass.

"At least you didn't have to sit threw hours of planing" Peeta said and plopped onto the grass next to Marvel. Peeta had met the gang during school and they became fast friends.

"I remember when Marvel broke his arm out here" Clove said. Everyone laughed but Foxy.

"I didn't push him!" Foxy yelled. They have called her Foxy since the second grade and she was a fox for Halloween. Glimmer "accidentally" glued the mask onto her face.

"Did to!" Marvel countered.

They fought in till they were called in for dinner. The rest of the party went by in a blur.

* * *

Soon enough it was just Matilda, Walter, Cato, Peeta, and Clove sitting in the living room.

"We're going to bed" Cato said. He grabbed Clove's hand and tried to lead her upstairs.

"Cato wait" Matilda said. The couple stopped and turned to face her. "I didn't want to say anything before but since I'm your mother now. I don't think you and Clove should be sleeping in the same room. Let alone the same house."

"Are you saying Clove should move out?" Cato asked. Matilda nodded. Clove paled and Cato wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Honey you don't understand" Walter said.

"I think I understand that two dating fourteen year olds shouldn't be sleeping in the same house" Matilda said.

"Clove's father abuses her!" Cato yelled.

"So?" Matilda asked emotionless.

"So she's staying here" Cato said and lead Clove upstairs.

"Cato Hadley! Get your butt downstairs this instant!" Matilda screamed. There was no answer.

Clove changed into one of Cato's teeshirt and shorts and laid down next to him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered "I won't let him hurt you Clove"

Clove looked at Cato. "You promise?" she asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die"

"Stick a needle in your eye" Clove said. They both laughed. Clove laid her head on Cato's chest.

"I love you Clove" Cato said.

"I love you too" Clove said. They both fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Cato and Peeta were bidding their parents goodbye. They were going on a two month cruise for their honeymoon. Walter gets terribly seasick and he only agreed on it to avoid one of Matilda's tantrums. It was six in the morning and the two teenagers were to tired to even complain they just stood on the porch and waved goodbye to the diapering taxi.

"Did you at least wake up Clove? Make her suffer threw this" Peeta asked as soon as the cab turned onto a different street.

"She wouldn't wake up so I pushed her on the floor. She just yelled at me and went back to sleep on the floor" Cato said walking into the house. Peeta laughed.

They walked into the kitchen and ate some of the bread Peeta made the night before. "Why does Clove's dad hit her" Peeta asked.

Cato sighed. "Well Clove and I were in the car crash that killed our moms. They were killed almost instantly while Clove and I went untouched. Clove's dad was so mad that her mother died and Clove didn't so he hit her."

"When did you find out?" Peeta asked.

"I found out when we were 12. I would pick her up from her house and we would walk to school together. One day she walked out of her house and passed out. I got her to the hopital and she told me when she woke up" Cato explained. "What's your life story?" Cato asked.

"I was an accident and my mom and dad tried to take care of me. But, then my dad left when I was two and my mom sent me to live with my grandma. When I was 10 she died and I lived in my moms house alone intill she got engaged to your dad" Peeta explained. Cato nodded. His life was similar.

Clove came down the stairs. Her raven hair was decheveled and her brown eyes were closed. She walked into the kitchen and sat down in Cato's lap.

"I thought you were asleep?" Cato asked.

Clove rested her head on his shoulder and said "I can only sleep in your arms."

"Awwww" Peeta said. "You guyz are so cute!" he said in a girls voice and threw a small peice of bread at them.

Katniss and Marvel came running threw the door. "PARTY!" the twins yelled. (Yep Marvel and Katniss are twins)

"Who's having a party?" Peeta asked.

"You are!" Kaniss yelled.

"And who planed this party?" Peeta asked.

"Your such a party pooper!" Marvel whined.

"Omg! Party Pooping Peeta!" Katniss yelled.

"It's six in the morning! How can you be so fucking hyper!" Clove yelled.

"It's called being a morning person Clovey" Marvel said.

"Wait. What about the party were throwing?" Cato asked as Clove attempted to fall back asleep.

"Well my brother and I thought since your parents are on their honeymoon you could have a party" Katniss explained. Katniss got herself a bowl of goldfish.

"No. I'm not going to throw a stupid party just 'cause my parents are out of town" Cato said. "It's just going to lead to guys getting drunk and girls getting pregnant."

Peeta, Katniss, and Clove agreed with Cato. "We'll then can we at least have movie week?" Marvel asked.

"We'll have movie month" Cato said.

"What's movie week or month or whatever?" Peeta asked.

"Movie week is an old tradition. It is when we watch movies in the media room in till everyone is asleep on the couch. We do that every night that week" Katniss explained.

* * *

A few hours later there was a nocking at the door. Katniss answered it. A little girl who seemed to be about 12 was standing there. She had a dark complexion, dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. As soon as Katniss open the door the girls arms tightened then themselves around her and the girl cried into her shirt.

Katniss was surprised. "Shhhh. Calm down. Shhhhh. Tell me what's wrong" Katniss cooed.

The girl looked at Katniss, tears still streaming down her face. "The man who killed my mommy and daddy."

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Not the best but hey it's chapter two. I was having a clato and grill cheese sandwich party when I wrote this. Explains a lot doesn't it. :) Haha. I figured out how to bold things :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : I don't own the Hunger Games, but I do make yummy grill cheese sandwiches. _

Chapter 3

The girl was still sobbing into her shirt. She pulled away from the girl and bent down so she was even with the girl. "Calm down" Katniss said. After a few seconds The girl stopped sobbing, but the tears were still running down her face. "What's your name?"

"Rue Abby" The little girl said.

"Ok Rue. I'm going to introduce you to my friends and your going to tell us what happened. Ok?" Katniss asked. Rue nodded. Katniss took her hand and lead her into the kitchen.

Everyone Looked at her confused. She quickly explained what Rue had told her and asked, "Rue could you tell us what happened?"

Rue stopped sobbing, but there was still a steady flow of tears. "I came home from school yesterday and saw my mom, dad, and sisters laying in a pool of blood. They were all shoot threw the heart. The gun was laying on the ground next to them" Rue said. "There was clothes everywhere and furniture was flipped over... I think whoever killed them was looking for me. I ran and I saw the them go in and thought it would be safe." Rue started sobbing into Peeta's shirt.

"Rue you must be tired. How about we find you a room and you can rest? Will that make you feel better?" Clove asked. Rue nodded and Clove lead Rue upstairs to her bedroom.

"What do we do?" Katniss asked.

"Call the police!" Marvel said. "And everyone calls me the dumb twin!"

"Rue's asleep in my room" Clove said and took her seat on Cato's lap.

"Are you sure we should call the police?" Peeta said.

"We should. They'll be plenty of DNA at the crime sene plus Rue said there is a gun. Which will have finger prints" Clove said.

"We should call the police from Rue's house. We can go after she wakes up" Peeta said.

* * *

The group walked up the steps to Rue's house. A river of tears still streaming down her face. Peeta took out his cell phone and called 911 while Clove and Katniss went inside to look around.

Clove walked into the large room where Rue's family was lying. She saw the gun and instantly recognized it. It was a silver pistol with the name H. J. Sevina engraved into the side. It was her fathers handgun, his most prized possession.

One tear slid down Clove's cheek. "Hey Clove, find anything?" Katniss asked. "What's wrong?" Katniss asked. She hadn't seen her best friend cry since she was four.

Clove pointed at the gun. Katniss looked at it and hugged her. "I never thought he'd kill someone. I thought the abusing was the worst thing he would do" Clove cried into Katniss's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go outside. The police should be here soon" Katniss said. Clove dried her face and they walked back onto the yard.

The police dusted for fingerprints and searched the house. They interviewed each of the children. Clove told them about the gun and the police found DNA that didn't match any of the victims or Rue.

"I need to speak to you" the head detective, Detective Nannery said. Clove walked into the house with the detective. "Clove you are certain the gun was your fathers?" Clove nodded. "Well we found some DNA and fingerprints of the murderer, but we need some of your father's DNA and fingerprints. Do you think you can get them for us?" Detective Nannery asked.

"I think so" Clove said quietly.

"Thank you Clove. You and your friends may go, but we want to bring Rue to the office. For perfection and further questioning. Without you it would be much harder to crack this case. Thank you" Detective Nannery said.

* * *

Cato, Peeta, and Clove returned to the house and she explained her plan. "I've always wanted to hit your dad with a club" Cato said excitedly.

"Throwing him n a closet sounds fun too!" Peeta exclaimed.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. We do have school tomorrow" Clove said and walked towards the stairs.

"I thought you Could only sleep in my arms" Cato called after her. Clove turned around, grabbed his hand, and dragged him upstairs.

* * *

Peeta sat next to Marvel in Ms. Trinket's history class. Ms. Trinket is by far the most boring teacher in the whole school. Marvel passed Peeta a note. (Marvel is bold and Peeta is italics)

**Hey. Talk to Rue?**

_No. You?_

**No. Do you like Katniss?**

_Why? Does she like me? _

**Knew you like her.**

_Now your going to go all protective brother. You never answered my question. _

**No and I'm kinda sworn to secrecy**.

_So she does like me. :) _

**I never said that, but she doesn't not like you. ;) **

"Mr. Melark and Mr. Everdeen are you passing notes?" Ms. Trinket asked the whole class looked at them.

"No Ms. Trinket. I just forgot my class notes so Peeta and I are sharing" Marvel lied.

"Ok" Ms. Trinket said and went back to the lesson. Marvel and Peeta went back to passing notes.

_God. She's dumb._

**No kidding**.

_So if I asked Katniss out she'll say yes? _

**Yep. I'd do it at lunch. Katniss is always happy at lunch.**

_What would I do without you? :)_

**Be forever alone. **

"Peeta! Marvel! You are passing notes! Consider this your warning!" Ms. Trinket said.

**Shit**

Peeta gave Marvel a look and threw the crumpled up paper at his face.

* * *

"Hey Katniss can I talk to you?" Peeta asked at lunch.

"Sure Peeta" Katniss said. Marvel gave him a thumbs up. "What's up Peeta?" Katniss asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Saterday?" Peeta asked nervously.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. My uncle is a San Fransisco Police Detective person that's how I know everything about crim seances and such. I had to put some Peeniss in there, but I did a cliffhanger. Will Katniss say yes or n?. Was Clove's father the murderer or was he framed? Why was Rue's family killed? You will find out next chapter if your lucky. Wahahahaha! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't Owen the Hunger Games _

Chapter 4 

"Of coarse I'll go out with you!" Katniss yelled and hugged Peeta tightly.

"Cool" Peeta said. Peeta and Katniss walked back to the table hand and hand.

"Your welcome" Marvel said as the couple sat down at the table.

"What did you do?" Clove asked.

"I told Peeta that Katniss likes him so he'd ask her out" Marvel said arrogantly. "Shit!" Marvel yelled and ran from the table.

Katniss got up and chased after him yelling "Marvel Kiernen Everdeen I'm going to kill you!"

The whole table erupted in laughter. "Marvel's dead" Thresh said.

"No kidding" Foxy said.

About five minuets later Katniss and Marvel came back. Marcel's eye was red and turning a dark shade of purple. "Nice eye Marvel" Cato said.

"I didn't even do it. He ran into a pole!" Katniss laughed.

They laughed again. "It's not funny!" Marvel hollered.

"It's hilarious!" Foxy said still laughing. Marvel sat down and pouted for the rest of lunch while everyone else at the table made fun of him.

* * *

After school Clove, Peeta, Thresh, and Cato stood out side Clove's house each of the boys holding a baseball bat. "Ok guys when I yell 'evil step mother' you guys run in and knock him out. Don't kill him!"

The boys nodded and Clove opened the door to her father's house and stepped inside. "Who's there?" A man's voice yelled and Clove's father came into view. "Clove?" Harold asked.

Clove ran into her father's arms. "I'm sorry daddy. I never should have left." Clove lied. Thank God her father was sober.

"Did that boy hurt you Clove?" Harold asked.

"No his EVIL STEP MOTHER kicked me out." Clove said yelling the words evil step mother.

The boys crept quietly into the rom while Clove and Harold talked. Cato hit the bottom of the bat on Harold's head. Harold fell onto the ground.

"Thresh and Peeta put my dad on the couch and put a beer bottle in his hand. Pour some alcohol on him. Cato get the fingerprints and I'll get his toothbrush" Clove said and ran up the stairs.

Clove opens the medicine cabinet and grabbed her father's toothbrush. She was about to run out of the bathroom when she saw her mother's make-up bag. She instantly flashed back to the day her mother died.

_"Mommy look" the four year old clove said. She had makeup smeared over her face. _

_"Oh Clove. You don't need makeup to look pretty." Clove's mother told her. _

_"Why do you wear makeup mommy?" Clove asked while her mother wiped off the makeup from her face. _

_"I don't know. I don't need it do I?" Amy said. Clove nodded. "How about if you don't wear makeup I won't wear makeup." Clove nodded. Then there was a honk of a car. "I think Ava and Cato are here to take us to the museum!" Amy said and Clove jumped off the toilet and ran to answer the door._

"Clove?" Cato said. Clove snapped into reality. She walked out of the room still holding the makeup bag. "Did you get it?" Cato asked. Clove nodded. Cato took her hand and they met Thresh and Peeta at the door.

"Your dad's going to be confused when he wakes up" Thresh said.

"Why?" Clove asked.

"We drew a mustache on him" Peeta said.

"Really?" Clove asked. The boys nodded.

* * *

They got to the police office and walked right up to the front desk. "We're here to see Detective Nannery" Clove said.

"Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked.

"Clove Sevina" she said.

"Oh. Go right in" The secretary said.

Clove and the boys walked into the office. Nannery was sitting with his feet on his desk and his hands behind his head. "Got it?" Nannery asked. Clove placed the fingerprints and toothbrush on the desk. "Thanks. We'll call you when we get the results" Nannery said.

* * *

Three days later Harold Sevina was arrested for murder. He didn't have a trial, he was thrown strait into jail. "Don't I get a phone call?" Harold yelled from his holding cell. The police man handed him a quarter. He put the quarter in the slot and dialed the number he knew by heart, but never had the nerve to call.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi. Clove" Harold said. "It's your father"

Harold heard quiet bickering in the background. "I'm sorry, but my father's kind of dead to me now!" Clove said harshly into the phone.

"I'm sorry Clove. Just let me explain" Harold pleaded into the phone.

"Explain what! Why you hit me, why you threatened me, why you killed toes innocent people!" Clove yelled into the phone.

"Clove. You don't understand your mother was the only thing that was ever important to me" Harold said.

"So I'm not important to you!" Clove screamed into the phone. She wished she could lodge a knife right into his head. "Did you ever love me! Or was I just some object to you?" Clove screamed.

"Clove. I always lov-" Harold started.

"You have a funny way of showing it! Leaving your five year old daughter to take care of herself and then comeback fucken drunk and beat her!" Clove was pissed off now.

"Clove. Please let m-" Clove cut Harold off again.

"No! You had plenty of fucking time to do explain!" She screamed into the receiver and hung up the phone.

Clove flopped down on the couch and sobbed. "Clove? What happened?" Peeta asked.

"My dad called" Clove said tears streaming down her face.

"What did he say?" Peeta asked.

"He wants to explain, but I don't know if I should let him" Clove said.

Peeta sighed. "Right after the wedding my dad sent me a letter saying he wants to get to know me, so how about if you talk to your dad I'll talk to mine?" Peeta asked.

Clove nodded. "Thank you Peeta" Clove said.

"It's the least I can do for my future sister-in-law" Peeta said. Clove looked at him. "What! I ship Clato!" Peeta said.

Clove laughed. "When you said that I thought Cato was going to purpose."

"Not yet" Peeta said. Clove laughed harder.

"We'll you'd make a great brother-in-law" Clove giggled.

"I heard the word brother-in-law. Should I be scared?" Cato asked walking into the room. He sat down next to Clove and pulled her into his lap. "Peeta isn't your date with Katniss tomorrow?" Cato asked.

"Shit! I still need to figure out what to wear!" Peeta exclaimed and ran out of the room.

* * *

Peeta knocked on the Everdeen's door. Marvel answered it. "It's lover boy!" Marvel called behind him.

"Well hello to you to" Peeta said sarcastically. Katniss came running down the stairs she was wearing a a green tank top with a pair of skinny jeans and green flats.

"Hi Peeta!" Katniss said.

"Hi Katniss. You look nice" Peeta said. Katniss grabbed Peeta's hand and lead him out of the house.

"Have her back by nine and use a condom!" Marvel called after them. Katniss and Peeta's faces turned bright red.

"Remind me to kill him later" Katniss said and shot a death glair at her brother who was slowly backing into the house. Peeta laughed. "So what did you plan?" Katniss asked.

"A picnic on in the park" Peeta said.

"Sounds nice" Katniss said.

The date was more perfect than Peeta would ever imagine. He was upset when he had to say goodbye. "Thank you Peeta. Today was perfect." Katniss said.

"It was" Peeta said. "I hope we could do it again sometime."

"That sounds nice" Katniss said she unlocked the door and was about to step inside when she turned around and kissed Peeta. Peeta had no time to react and Katniss was in her house a second later.

Peeta started walking home. He wanted to kiss Katniss again, a real kiss. He sighed. Peeta took out his phone and texted Katniss. 'Will you be my girlfriend?' Peeta stared at his phone nervously waiting her reply.

His phone buzzed and 'yes' appeared on the screen. 'See you tomorrow girlfriend' Peeta texted. 'Can't wait' Katniss replied.

**A/N: Clove's fathers guilty. Didn't see that one coming did ya. Though I was gonna just frame him and making someone else guilty. NO WAY! Peeniss is now a couple :). I've decided I'd update this every Wednesday and any other day that I can write a whole chapter. By the way grill cheese sandwiches are the best food in the world. :p. R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games _

**A/N: this is Clove's POV because I thought it is the best way to capture her thoughts, feelings and such. Peeta's dad is named Cameron. **

**ClovesThrowingKnifes this is not a Peeto fanfiction. It's mostly Clato and Peeniss.**

Clove's POV:

The officer escorts me into a room. The room is small with wight walls and a piece of glass going threw the middle of the room. There was a chair next to a phone that's attached to the wall. A door on the other side of the glass opened and my father stepped in waring an orange jumpsuit. I picked up the phone and so did he.

"Why did you come?" He asked.

"I thought I'd give you a chance to explain" I said and sat in the chair.

"Do you forgive me?" Dad asked.

"Depends why you killed them" I said.

My dad sighed. "Do you want the whole story?" He asked. I nodded. "It all started when your mother and Cato's mother was killed. Walter and I met the man who was driving the car that crashed into our car. I hated him. He took away the o- one of the most important things in my life. When you left I felt like he took away the other most important thing in my life, because him killing your mom pushed me to hitting you. I spent the next year hunting him down and I broke into his house and killed him." My dad explained. I just sat there staring coldly at him. "When I killed him this wife and daughters were there. They all had to pay for killing your mom. I killed them all and searched the house for the oldest daughter. I couldn't find her so I left."

My father looked at me. I didn't move. I wanted to stab him in the chest thousand of times. He wrecked Rue's life. It wasn't her father's fault. "When you came home. You have no idea how happy I was. When I woke up and you were gone my heart broke in two." He started crying. I still gave him a cold stare. Not reacting to what he was saying. "Please Clove. Forgive me."

"You don't deserve to be, but I forgive you." I said.

"Thank you, Clove. Tha-"

"Wait. Don't ever try and talk to me again or come into my life" I said. I walked out the door. Peeta and Cato looked up from their game of slide.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out crying. Cato pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me while Peeta rubbed my back. "Let's go home" Cato said.

On the way home I told them what my father said. "Well at least he didn't do it for pleasure or was paid" Peeta pointed out.

"I guess, but it wasn't even his fault" I sad. "It's not anyone's fault" I whispered to myself.

"How about we just forget about it?" Cato asked. I nodded.

* * *

Third-person POV:

Cato opened the door. There was a middle aged man with light brown hair and sky blue eyes. The man hugged Cato. "Oh Peeta. I've missed you" the man said.

"I'm not Peeta" Cato said awkwardly. He can here Clove trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry. Is this the wrong house?" The man asked.

"No. I'm Peeta's step-brother. I'm Cato" Cato explained.

"Cameron Mellark. Peeta's father" the man said and shock Cato's hand.

"I'll go get Peeta. Make yourself comfortable." Cato said and walked out of the room.

Cameron sat down on the couch across from Clove. Clove looked at him with her piercing dark brown eyes. "You are?" Cameron asked. He was uncomfortable under Clove's gaze.

"Clove, Cato's girlfriend" she said not making her gaze any less intense.

Peeta walked into the room. "Peeta?" Cameron asked.

"Hi… dad" Peeta said awkwardly.

"Awkward" Clove said. Cato threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"So Peeta. How's life?" Cameron asked.

"Better since I moved here" Peeta answered. "Why did you leave?"

Cameron sighed. "I never loved your mom. I couldn't stand her anymore. The voice, the nagging, I just couldn't do it. I swear leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did. I tried to get custody or get you every other weekend, but your mom wouldn't let me. She wouldn't let me see you, I couldn't call you, and I've written you letters that she never gave you."

"Are you going to be around now?" Peeta asked.

Cameron smiled. "Only if you want me to" He said.

"That would be nice" Peeta said. They talked for hours about their lives.

* * *

**A/N: from this point in there's going to be more school drama =)**

Foxy sat down at the lunch table and banged her head against it a few times. "What's up?" Thresh asked sitting next to her.

"Gli-mm-er" she said in between bangs.

"Marvel grabbed Foxy's hair so she couldn't bang her head on the table. "Your going to get a concussion" he said.

"I don't care! I hope that bitch gets pushed of a building!" Foxy yelled.

"What did she do this time?" Clove asked. Glimmer and Clove were best friends until second grade and ditched her for the popular group.

"She painted my gym clothes pink" Foxy said and stabbed her pasta with her fork.

"Why does Glimmer hate you?" Peeta asked.

"I moved here from Ohio in second grade and became friends with these people. Glimmer ditched us for the popular group shortly after I joined. She's convinced I stole her best friend from her and she's been mean with me ever since" Foxy said scowling at the table where Glimmer was flirting with Gale.

There are eight people in the popular group. Gloss, Cashmere, Johanna, Enobria, Brutus, Finnick, Glimmer, and Gale. **(A/N: Gloss and Cashmere are twins and don't worry Fannie shippers Annie's coming soon) **

"OMG! Guess what just happened!" Katniss said skidding to a stop in front of the table.

"What?" Cato said in a high-picked sarcastic voice.

"Mr. Abernathy asked out Ms. Donner!" Katniss exclaimed. "I knew they would end up together!"

"Really Katniss, you got me all excited because two teachers are hooking up?" Cato asked.

"Damn! I thought Abernathy would end up with Trinket!" Thresh said and handed Katniss 20 bucks.

"30 bucks Ms. Wiress is going to end up with Mr. Beetee" **(I don't know their last names!)** Foxy said.

"You're on!" Thresh said and they shock hands.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games which means I'm not Suzanne_ _Collins :(._  
**A/N: From now on it takes place two years later. So there 16 now. :)**

**Y.O.L.O So do it right- your reviews crack me up. I'm not kidding. I was laughing so hard. :).**

Chapter 6:

Two years later…

"Why!" Thresh yelled face planting into his pizza.

"You suck at betting" Foxy said counting the thirty dollars.

"Who would have thought they'd end up together! I always though Maggs had a thing for him" Thresh said.

"Maggs is 80 and what science teacher would go out with the lunch lady?" Katniss asked.

"A hungry one" Cato said.

"She doesn't even cook the food, fatty" Peeta said. Cato scowled at him and Clove started laughing.

"I made a new friend!" Marvel said walking up to the table with a small brown haird girl. "Everyone this is Annie. Today's her first day! Annie this is Cato, Clove, Thresh, Peeta, Foxy, and Katniss!"

"Hi" Annie said shyly.

"Annie's shy, but I'm sure she'll warm up to us!" Marvel said. "She sits next to me in like three classes, so I invited her to eat lunch with us! Isn't her hair pr-"

"Will you shut up?" Clove yelled. Marvel shut his mouth. "So Annie, where did you move from?"

"San Diego" Annie said quietly.

"Cool" Cato said. "Got a boyfriend?" Clove smacked the back of his head. "I was kidding!" Cato said rubbing the back of his head. Cato put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Clove rested her head on his shoulder.

"No" Annie said.

Finnick Odair walked up to their table. "Hey guys. I'm having a party this weekend. You should come" he said. He handed Thresh a flier not taking his eyes off Annie.

"Sure" Thresh said. "See you there"

"See you there" Finnick repeated and winked at Annie. She giggled and Finnick walked back to the popular table.

"Wow. Haven't even been here for a day and you got Finnick Odair drooling over you" Foxy said. Annie didn't hear her. She was to busy watching Finnick sneak glances at her.

* * *

**(I've never been to a high school party.( I'm in 8th grade :p) this is my three older brothers descriptions and they went into FULL detail!)**

The music blasted from Finnick's house. They walked up the steps to his house to see half the school was already there. "Hey guys." Gale said. He's already drunk. Glimmer was clutching into his arms chugging her third bottle of beer. "There's beer in the back. If you don't mind Glim and I are gona find a room" Gale slurred. Glimmer giggled and dragged him into an empty room.

"Come girlies let's dance" Marvel said. He grabbed Foxy and Annie's wrist and dragged them to the dance floor.

"Let's go play beer pong!" Cato screamed and dragged the laughing Clove to a beer pong table.

"One more shot, Clove. One more shot and we win. You can do this" Cato said. Clove hit the ball and it landed in the cup. Everyone cheered.

"I kick butt at beer pong!" Clove screamed.

"Amen to that!" Cato yelled.

* * *

Marvel was dancing with Annie and Foxy on the dance floor. "Can I cut in?" Finnick asked.

"Sure" Marvel said and grabbed Foxy and ran.

"You look great tonight" Finnick said.

"Thanks" Annie said shyly.

"I'm just going to come out with this. I like you Annie. I like you a lot ever since I saw you at lunch on Monday I can't get you out of my head. I understand if you don't feel the same way." Finnick said.

Annie blushed and looked down. "I like you to" she said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked a smile creeping onto his face. Annie nodded. "Let's dance girlfriend" he said and they danced.

* * *

Peeta woke up with a terrible headache. Katniss's head was resting on his chest. Clove walked into the bedroom. "Cato! He's awake!" She yelled.

"Finally." Cato said walking into the room.

Peeta looked down. He was still fully clothed as well as Katniss. "Did we do it last night?" He asked confused.

"No. You two were way to drunk last night" Cato said. "Unlike some people."

"Who?" Peeta asked.

"Foxy and Marvel" Clove said.

"Really? Your kidding" Peeta said. Cato and Clove shock there heads. "Are they like together now?"

"They haven't woken up yet. They probably won't even remember" Clove said. "I'd love to see there faces"

"So you guys didn't get drunk last night?" Peeta asked.

"No. We didn't drink after we beat your asses at beer pong!" Cato yelled and high-fived Clove.

Marvel grabbed the back of Cato's shirt and pulled him out of the room. Marvel was only wearing a pair of boxers. "What happened last night between Foxy and I?" He asked.

"Umm…"

"Oh my God! We didn't! Please tell me we didn't!"

"Sorry man"

Marvel banged his head against the wall. "No no no no!" He said and slide down the wall onto the floor.

"Do you like her, as more than a friend?" Cato asked.

"I don't know. That's the problem" Marvel said.

"What comes to mind when you think about her?"

"She's beautiful, smart, funny, pretty…"

"You like her"

"How do you know?"

"I've been in love with the same girl since I was like five" Cato said.

"Point… should I tell her?"

"When she wakes up"

"What if she doesn't like me back?"

"I don't know, but she wasn't as drunk as you last night" Cato said and walked into Peeta's room.

Marvel walked into the room he was sharing with Foxy. She was still asleep. He sat in the chair next to the bed. A few minuets later Foxy's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room.

"Where are we?" She asked Marvel.

"Cato's house" he said.

She looked at him "did we-?" Marvel nodded cutting her off. They just sat there awkwardly until Marvel broke the silence.

"I like you, as more than a friend. I have no idea what happened last night, but I know that I like you." Marvel said. He knew he sounded like an idiot, but he was never good with words.

"I like you too"

**A/N: FOXEL! Yea! What happened to Marvel and Foxy actually happened to one of my brothers. That's we're I got the idea. I told you people there'd be Fannie and Fannie is what you got. That sentence barely made sense. Lol!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or Harry Potter _

Chapter 7:

Marvel nudged Annie with his elbow and whispered "Ann." She didn't respond. He did it again. She still didn't respond. "Ann!" He said.

Annie looked up from her notebook. "What Marv?" She asked.

"How'd dancing with Finnick go?" He asked.

"Fine" Annie replied and went back to doodling in her notebook.

"Please" Mavel said. "It went better than 'fine.' You've been drawing his name and hearts in your notebook for almost the whole period." Marvel said.

Annie blushed. "My parents wonder how a shy girl like me is best friends with a nosey boy like you" Annie said.

"That's 'cuz I'm Marvelous" he said leaning back in his chair acting like a badass. "You never answered my question and I want FULL detail" Marvel said.

Annie blushed harder. "Well we were dancing and then he said he liked me" Annoe said. "Then I said I liked him and he asked me if I would be his girlfriend and I said yes" Annie said. Marvel squealed.

"I knew you would end up together since he invited us to his party and you two made goggly eyes at each other." Marvel sighed.

Annie giggled. "What about you and Foxy? Am I aloud to hear that story?" Annie asked.

"Sorry girl. That's a little to ina-pro-pro for school." Marvel said.

"Gross!" Annie said and hit Marvel with her notebook.

"Hey. You were the one that asked" Marvel said.

"I thought it would be a romantic story" Annie defended.

"Me? Romantic? Are you feeling well sweetie?" Marvel asked putting his hand on Annie's forehead.

"I'm feeling fine. I think your the one that's suffering from stupidity" Annie said.

"Your a meanie!" Marvel said in a little kid voice as the bell rang.

"Whatever you say" Annie said and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"I bet you thirty bucks Finnick kissed Annie at the party" Thresh said to Clove.

"Your on" Clove said.

"Are you going to eat that?" Cato asked.

"Yes, fatty" Clove said.

"Why does everyone call me that?" Cato whined.

"Because your fat" Marvel said sitting down next to Annie. Cato scowled at him.

"Hey Annie" Finnick said sitting down on the other side of her.

"Hey Finn" Annie said.

"So Finnick, Annie. Any lip locking at the party?" Thresh asked.

"No" Ficpnnick said. "Just being with her is enough"

"Pay up" Clove said. Thresh put the thirty dollars in her outstretched hand.

"Thresh, you suck at betting" Cato said.

"Leave me alone!" Thresh yelled.

Katniss, Foxy, and Peeta walked up to the table. "Lost another bet Threshy?" Foxy asked sitting down in between Marvel and Thresh. Thresh gave her a death glare and went back to eating his salad.

"Hey Finn!" Gale yelled from the popular table. He waved him over, but Finnick didn't move. Gale got up and walked over to them. "Common man. Why are you eating with these losers?" Gale said.

"Excuse me. Who are you calling losers?" Clove asked standing up. She was at least a head and a half shorter than Gale.

"You half pint" Gale said looking down at Gale.

Clove raised her eyebrows. "Are you calling me short?" Clove asked.

"No shit" Gale said. Clove stomped on his foot. Clove grabed his hand while he was distracted and flipped him over.

"Who's short now?" Clove said looking down at Gale. Everyone- including Finnick- laughed.

Clove took her spot next to Cato at the table. "That's my girl" Cato said and kissed Clove.

"We're trying to eat" Katniss said shielding Peeta's eyes.

* * *

**(This is three months after the party) **

"Foxy! You told me Harry doesn't die!" Katniss screamed. They were watching the seventh Harry Potter movie at Peeta and Cato's house.

"He doesn't now shut up!" Annie said. It was just the girls in the house the boys went to a baseball game. **(Go Giants!)** Clove came in stuffing her face with popcorn.

"He looks dead to me!" Katniss said.

"He's one of Voldamort's hourcruxes!"** (I know I didn't spell that right, but I'm to lazy to go all the way downstairs to get the book) **Foxy yelled. "Just shut up and watch the movie!"

"How is he a hourcrux?" Katniss asked. "When did they say he was?"

Foxy did a face palm and Annie said. "I'll explained it to you later! Now shut up!"

"Just then there was a knock at the door. Clove got up to get it. She had seen that movie a hundred times since its Peeta's favorite.

She opened the door to see Glimmer crying her eyes out. "Glimmer?"

"Clove please. I need help" Glimmer begged still crying.

"Why?" Clove asked.

"I'm pregnant"

**A/N: Wow! Glimmer's pregnant! I've been planing that since I started this. *laughs evilly* Bet you can't guess who the baby daddy is. If you do you get a prize! :) should Clove let her stay or kick her to the curb vote on my poll, in the comments, or pm me. :) Hope you liked it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: and the winners are *drum roll* **

**Siko99**

**and… **

**Y.O.L.O So do it right**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games_

Chapter 8:

"Your pregnant?" Clove asked. Glimmer nodded unable to for words. "Who's the dad?" Clove asked.

"Gale" Glimmer managed to say.

"Come inside and you can tell me the whole story" Clove said and lead the sobbing Glimmer inside. She sat down in the couch and Clove said "ok. Now tell me what happened."

"Gale and I did it at Finnick's party and I started getting sick a while ago and I let it slide just thinking I got sick. Well I kept getting sick and having mood swings and I thought what if I am pregnant, so I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. I'm sure the baby's Gale's because he was the only person I've ever had sex with and when I told him he dumped me. My parents found out from Gale's parents and they kicked me out. I went to Johanna, Chashmire, Enobria, and even Brutus, but they all said I couldn't stay. I tried relatives and then I thought of you." Glimmer explained. "Do you think I can stay here, just until I have enough money for my own place or get a relative to help me?" She begged. Glimmer Carner had never begged in her life, she always got what she wanted right then and there.

"I say yes, but you have to ask Peeta and Cato when they get home and their parents" Clove said.

Glimmer hugged Clove. "Thank you so much, Clove. Do you think we can be friends again?" Glimmer asked.

"I always considered you my friend, Glimmer" Clove said.

* * *

Glimmer could hear them deciding what to do. They had to let her stay, where else will she go? The tears were still sliding down her cheeks. "Glimmer, you can stay" Clove said and hugged Glimmer.

"Thank you" she said to Cato and Peeta.

"Don't mention it, Glimms" Cato said.

"Your not gonna call me that are you?" Glimmer whined.

"Of coarse Glimms" Cato said.

"Whatever" Glimmer pouted. "Where's my room."

"I guess you can stay in Clove's room considering she doesn't use it" Peeta said looking at Clove.

"Leave me alone" Clove said and threw a pillow at him. It hit him square in the face. Cato laughed.

"I'm going to bed. He's knew being pregnant tires you out so much" Glimmer said and walked out of the room.

"So how did you persuade our parents to let her stay?" Cato said sitting on the couch and pulled Clove onto his lap.

"I told Walter the truth and told him not to tell Matilda" Clove said.

"What happens when my mom comes home and sees a pregnant Glimmer?" Peeta asked.

"Please. Your mom won't even notice" Cato said.

"Touché" Peeta said.

"That's a funny word" Marvel said walking out of the kitchen.

"How long have you been here?" Peeta asked.

"I never left" Marvel replied. "Peeta, you should be a chef. Your a good cook" Marvel said.

"So you were in there for like an hour and you didn't say a word?" Clove asked. Marvel nodded. "I'm going to bed" Clove said freaked out.

"But I don't want to go to bed!" Cato whined.

"Sucks for you" Clove said pulling Cato up to his room.

* * *

"Peeta-Pie! Cato-poo! I'm home!" Matilda yelled walking into the house only to see Clove laying in the couch reding a book and eating a Tutsi-pop. "Ugg. It's only you" She never liked Clove.

"Glad to see you too and there not home" Clove said.

"Where are they?" Matilda snapped. Annoyed by Clove's sarcasm. That's what annoyed Matilda most, her sarcasm and her attitude.

"They went shopping" Clove responded. They went shopping with Glimmer to get some maternity clothes. She was now five months pregnant.

"Well. I see they don't want to see there mother" Matilda complained.

"Maybe you should call before you come then" Clove snapped getting annoyed by Matilda's annoying voice. "Where Walter?"

"Still on business. He'll be here tomorrow now if you don't mind I'm going to get some beauty sleep" Matilda said.

"I don't mind you really need it" Clove said. Matilda stomped up the stairs.

* * *

Annie got out of Finnick's blue convertible sports car and stepped onto the warm sand. She missed the beach. She hadn't been to the ocean since she moved from San Diego five months before. Finnick took her hand and lead her down to the salty blue water. "Wana swim?" He asked. Annie nodded.

Annie changed into an blue-green bikini and Finnick was in a pair of swim trunks. Finnick grabbed Annie's hand and pulled her into the ocean. "Wow! Your a good swimmer" Finnick said.

"My old house was a block away from the ocean" Annie said. "Your not so bad yourself" Annie said.

"When your older brother drowns when your two your parents make you lurn how to swim" Finnick said.

"I'm sorry" Annie said.

"It's ok. I've always loved swimming" Finnick said and smiled at Annie. "Bet I can beat you back to the beach!" Finnick said and swam towards the beach.

"Little cheater!" Annie yelled and swam after him. She reached the beach a few seconds after him. "Cheater" Annie said again.

"Come on Ann, don't be a swore loser" Finnick said. Finnick closed the distance between them and put his lips on hers. Finnick kissed many girls before, but with Annie he felt something different. Annie was shocked it was her first kiss and she couldn't be happier it was with Finnick.

Annie leaned in and kissed Finnick. He was surprised, but still kissed her back. They spent the rest of their date they kissed and swam in the ocean.

"See you tomorrow, Annie" Finnick said dropping her off in front of her house.

"Bye, Finnick" she gave him a small kiss and walked into her house.

**A/N: The baby-daddy's Gale *gasp* I so gave it away in ch 6. Those of you who thought Cato was the father, do you not know me. I'm 100% obsessed with Clato! I wanted some Fannie in there. **

**Ok, voting time! Should Gale come back and help Glimmer with the baby or have him not comeback. Please vote!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter is so late! My brother's evil fiancé moved in with us and took away my laptop, my two other brothers' and sister's laptops, and took away PC privileges! I read and that junk on my iPod, but I couldn't write! The worst part is she ships Glato! Gahhhh! She's going to be related to me! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games_

Chapter 9:

Gale knocked on Cato and Peeta's door. A annoyed Clove opened the door. "What do you want?" She asked looking at him with her intense glare.

"To see Glimmer" he said.

"She doesn't want to see you" Clove said. Gale's heart sunk. He needed to see her.

"Let him in Clove" he heard Glimmer say. Clove scowled and let Gale in the house. He walked in to see Glimmer on the couch. Her perfect curves were gone and replaced with a fat stomach. "What do you want?"

"I want- no- need you back. My life is empty without you. I realized that now." Gale said.

"Really Gale?" Gale looked at her confused. "It took you 5 months to realize that?"

"No Glim. I love you" he said.

"Yea right. If you loved me you would have been here four or five months ago begging for me to forgive you!"

"Give me a break, Glimmer! I'm only 17 and terrified of having a kid"

"I'm 16 Gale! You don't think I'm scared! I'm the one carrying the kid! The one that was abandoned and alone! And you say you were scared!" Glimmer yelled standing up.

"I'm sorry! Can't you just accept my apology?"

"No" Glimmer said calmly.

"Why?"

"I can't trust you"

"That's a stupid reason!"

"No it's not Gale! Just get out!" Gale didn't move. "Get out now!" He turned around and stomped out the door; slamming it behind him.

"You ok Glim?" Clove asked putting an arm around her friends shoulders.

"Yea." Glimmer smiled. "I feel a thousand times better."

* * *

A month later Glimmer gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He was named Ryan Gale Carner. He had Gale's grey eyes, but Glimmer's curly blond hair. Glimmer moved three months after his birth to South Carolina to live with her aunt and uncle. She didn't want her son to meet his bastard of a father, but deep down inside hoped he would.

* * *

"I miss Glimmer" Foxy admitted one afternoon while the gang was eating lunch.

Thresh gasped. "Did the great Finch Adel Collinz just admit she missed Glimmer Carner?" Thresh asked.

"Yes. Yes I did" Foxy said.

"Am I dead?" Marvel asked.

"Haha. Very funny" Foxy said sarcastically as the rest of the gang laughed.

"Bet you $20 Gale's going to try and get where she lives out of us" Thresh said.

"Sure you should be betting Threshy-boo-boo?" Clove asked.

"I do Clover-field" Thresh said.

"Your on" Peeta and Cato said.

Gale walked up to the table. "Do you know where Glimmer is?" Gale asked.

"$40 BUCKS OUT OF THE HADLEY BROTHERS! I HAVE FINALLY WON!" Thresh yelled and collected the money from Cato and Peeta.

"We're not aloud to tell you" Clove said.

"Please Clove" Gale pleaded. Clove shock her head. He knew she wasn't going to tell him. "Can I at least know the baby's name?" He asked the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"His name is Ryan. Ryan Gale Carner." Clove said. Gale was shocked. She named the baby after him. "Get lost before I kick your ass, again" Clove said.

"I actually won" Thresh said smiling like an idiot.

"It's a miracle!" Marvel said.

"The real miracle would be him getting a girlfriend" Finnick said and everyone laughed.

* * *

"Ok class, today we will be dissecting a chicken" Mr. Beetee the science teacher said. "Break up into your usual groups and then start dissect."

Clove, Cato, Marvel, and Annie were in one group. After a few minuets of dissecting Marvel got board and started playing with the wing. "What do you think would happen if I broke this?" Marvel asked.

"Like I know" Clove said. Marvel broke the wing in half and blood squirted on Annie, Clove, and Cato.

"Gross" all of them said while Marvel laughed.

"Oh you think this is funny, Marvie" Annie asked. Marvel nodded almost falling of his stool. "Well, lets see how you like it."

Annie took a chicken thigh and stuck it in his ear. Marvel screamed. Cato fell on the ground laughing while Clove and Annie leaned on the table for support. "Revenge!" Marvel yelled and threw little pieces of chicken heart at the girls.

Cato pulled the stool from under Marvel and stood up still laughing as Marvel fell to the floor. Clove threw a piece of brain aiming for Marvel, but it hit Cato in the face. "Oh no you didn't" Cato said removing the brain from his face.

"Oh yes I did" Clove said giggling. Cato picked up a piece of heart and aimed to throw. "You wouldn't" Clove said trying to sound scared, but was still in a giggling fit.

"You know I would" Cato said smiling. He threw the heart and Clove moved her head so it hit Annie. Annie pounced on Cato and put him in a headlock.

"Big mistake" Annie said. Cato mouthed _help me_ to Clove and Marvel, but they just fell on the ground laughing. Annie took some chicken meat and slapped it on Cato's face. She let go of him and he fell on top of Clove laughing. Annie fell to the floor in a giggling fit after him.

"Who knew dissecting a chicken would be so much fun?" Marvel said.

* * *

Cato opened that car door for Clove and got in on the other side. "That was a nice dinner, Cato" Clove said. It was there 3 year anniversary and Cato took Clove on a romantic date.

"I knew you'd like it" Cato said and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know some people say that you can't love someone for more than three years" Clove said as Cato started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Really?" Cato asked. "I've loved you since I was five and I know that I'll never stop loving you."

"Me too" Clove said taking his hand in hers.

They sat in a convertible silence until Cato spoke up. "What was your most terrifying experience?"

"Why do you want to know?" Clove asked surprised by Cato's question. He shrugged. "The first time my dad came home drunk and hit me." She answered. "What about you?" She asked.

Cato opened his mouth to answer, but the car suddenly flew sideways. All Cato saw before he blacked out was Clove laying motionless in the passenger seat and the sound of sirens.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't update Wednesday, but it was Halloween! I was Clove and my boyfriend was Cato! We were Clato! My Clato feelings were really messed up. I was sobbing Thursday morning. I have problems…**

Chapter 10:

Cato opened his eyes to see he was in a plain wight room. There was machines attached to him and Peeta was asleep in a chair next to his bed. The only think he could think of was Clove. He pulled the wires out of his arms and tried to wake his brother. "Your panties are in the fridge" Peeta said and rolled off his chair onto the floor.

"Where's Clove?" Cato failing to keep the fear out of his voice. Peeta gulped. "Where is she?" Cato asked.

Peeta got up and lead Cato out of the room. He lead him across the hall to a room identical to Cato's. Clove was lying on the bed, unconscious and she had a bandage wrapped around her head. "She's in a coma" (catchingfire1714 comas are ok!) Peeta said. Cato sat down in the chair next to her bed and held her small hand in his huge one. "I'll be outside if you need anything" Peeta said and backed out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Clove" Cato said tears sliding down his cheeks. "It's all my fault" Cato sobbed.

* * *

Gale's face smashed hard against the cement. "Tell me again. Why were you kissing Madge Undersee?" Foxy asked walking around the bloody Gale.

He didn't answer. Annie was perched onto of him and dug her knees into his back. "Gonna answer the question" she asked. Annie is a shy girl, but can be damn scary.

"I love her" Gale sputtered.

"Bull shit" Foxy said. "What about Glimmer? Got over her already?"

Gale nodded and Annie smashed his face against the cement again. "I loved Glimmer, now I love Madge" Gale said. Foxy nodded and Annie got an evil smile on her face. Gale's head made contact with the cement twice more before she got off him and kicked him in the face and gut.

"Ok. Lets go" Annie said cheerfully. Foxy nodded and they walked away from the bleeding Gale.

* * *

Clove's Dream: (Clove's POV)

_I opened my eyes to see I was in a wight room surrounded by beeping machines. A hospital room, great. _

_"Mommy!" Yelled a little girl as she ran threw the door. She looked to be about 3 with raven black hair and icy-blue eyes. She climbed onto the bed and sat on my lap. Who is this girl? _

_"Be careful Lidia" Cato said sitting on the bed next to me. When did he get here? _

_"Sorry daddy" she said. "When do I get to see my wittle brother" she asked turning her attention to me. _

_"I'll go get him" Cato said. He kissed me on the forehead and left coming back about two minuets later with a blue bundle in his arms. He put the little baby in my arms and sat down next to me. _

_Lidia kneeled next to me and looked at the baby. His eyes were closed, but were probably and icy-blue and he had raven hair. "What's his name?" Lidia asked. _

_"He doesn't have one yet" Cato said. _

_"His name is Kirk." I said. _

_"Kirk. Has a nice ring to it" Cato said and kissed me on the cheek. _

_"I think his name should be Paco!" Lidia said. _

_Cato and I laughed. "That's his middle name" I said. _

_"Kirk Paco Hadley?" Cato asked chuckling. I nodded. _

_Lidia yawned. "It's getting late. We should probably go" Cato said. I kissed Kirk on the forehead and handed him to Cato. "I love you" Cato said and kissed me. _

_"I love you too" I said. _

_"I wove you, mommy" Lidia said and gave me a hug. She then jumped of the bed and took Cato's hand. They then left me alone. I curled up and fell into a dreamless sleep. _

* * *

Third person POV:

Cato sat in his the chair that sat next to Clove's bed. He held her small hand in his huge ones trying not to cry. Over the month he's cried himself out, but somehow the tears still come.

He felt a slight squeeze on his hand and a hoarse voice met his ears. "Cato?"

His head snapped up and his icy-blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones. "Clove?" He said and the tears ran freely down his cheeks.

"Don't cry" Clove said lifting a shaky hand to wipe his tears away. "If you cry I'm going to cry." The tears formed in her eyes.

"Clove" Cato said hugging her. "I love you so much Clove."

A smile formed on Clove's lips. "I love you too" Cato softly kissed her lips.

"What happened?" Clove asked after they broke apart.

Cato gulped. "We were in an accident. I got knocked out for a few days and you were in a coma for about a month" Clove eyes widened.

"A month?" Clove asked. Cato nodded. "You stayed the whole time?" Clove asked.

"I made a promise" Cato answered.

"Go get the doctor. I wanna get out of this hell hole." Clove said. Cato smiled as he walked out the door. His Clove was back.

* * *

"Cato-poo, Peeta-pie! I'm home" Matilda yelled walking threw the door. "Ugg, your still alive" she said when she saw Clove playing a board game with Cato, Marvel, and Thresh.

"Nice to see you too" Clove said sarcastically and picked up a knife.

"Why couldn't you just die and make my life easier" Matilda complained. Clove's face reddened.

Clove released the knife. It lodged itself into the wall not even an inch from Matilda's head. "Next time I won't miss" Clove said.

Matilda stomped up the stairs angrily. "That never gets old" Thresh laughed.

"That's my girl" Cato said wrapping his arm across her shoulders.

"Yahtzee!" Marvel yelled slamming his cards on the table. **(I don't know how to play Yahtzee so don't judge)**

"We're playing go fish" Thresh said looking at Marvel quizzically. "You are dating one of the smartest girls in school and your still dumber than a door nail!"

"Well your a… meany pants!" Marvel said and sipped from his juice box.

"Shut up!" Clove said still mad about Matilda. "We should play a trick on Matilda" she said smiling a scary smile.

* * *

Clove, Cato, Marvel and Thresh walked silently into Matilda's room. 'She snores like a pig' Marvel mouthed.

Thresh put the warm water on the bed side table and Marvel placed Matilda's hand into it. A minuet later the blankets became wet and the smell of urine filled the air.

Cato put the shaving cream in her other hand and Clove took out the feather. She smiled wickedly and tickled Matilda's nose with it. Matilda went to scratch it and slopped the shaving cream on her face.

'The final touch' Thresh mouthed and took the sharpie out of his pocket. He scribbled and Italian style mustache on her face.** (The Italian style mustache is the one that's all bushy with the curled ends. My dad and grandfather have one. I'm Italiano!) **

They all stifled there laughter and tip-toed out of the room. As soon as the door closed they all burst out laughing.

**A/N: Clove was in a coma *gasp* I was going to be evil and have her forget everything, but I started crying while listening to 1Direction so I thought I'm already messed up enough. My friend ships Galeniss so I decided to beat him up. DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC! Plus Matilda was just pissing me off. Sadly she's one of the only characters I own and I hate her. *fave palm* **

**For once I don't have any soccer games this weekend so I might update tomorrow! Fanfiction Partey!**

**Do you guys think I'm weird? I won't judge you on your opinion air get offended. I'm just wondering. Just add a yes or no in you review. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry I couldn't update last week. I had basketball tryouts, soccer practice, and play rehearsal plus homework! And tomorrow is my brother's wedding *barf* and we had dinner rehearsal and that crap all week. I'm a bridesmaid even though the bride hates me, but my friend made me this 'I love Clato' pin to wear with the dress and it pissed her off to no end.**

Chapter 11:

"Come on, come on!" Thresh yelled. He was on the edge of his seat watching the 49ers play the Packers on TV.** (GO 9ERS!)** Cato was next to him on the couch with Clove in his lap. Marvel and Katniss were sitting on the floor while Peeta got the arm rest.

"So it's 7 points for a touchdown?" Katniss asked.

"Yes!" Marvel said. He was trying to teach the game of football to his sister and was failing miserably.

"Why do they keep tackling each other?" Katniss asked.

"I give up!" Marvel yelled burying his face in his hands.

Matilda and Walter walked into the room unnoticed by the children. "We have an announcement!" Matilda chirped. No one looked at her. "We're going to be adopting a little girl. She's 12 and her name is Rue Abby!"

Thresh fell off the couch in surprise, Cato and Peeta looked at each other confused while Katniss and Marvel were excited by the comment.

"Your adopting a girl named Rue Abby?" Clove asked. Matilda and Walter nodded. "Oh shit" she murmured. Cato tightened his grip around her waist.

"We filled out the papers and everything. She'll be coming to live with us tomorrow" Walter said excitedly.

"Wait! Wasn't Rue the girl who's dad accidentally killed Cato and Clove's moms so Clove's dad killed her whole family?" Marvel asked. Katniss whacked him on the back of the head. "A yes would have been nice" he murmured.

* * *

Rue stepped out of the cab and looked at the huge house in font of her. She instantly recognised it. Matilda and Walter, who she had met a few days before, engulfed her in a hug. Two familiar blond boys and a small burnet girl were standing awkwardly a few steps behind them.

"Welcome to your new home, Rue!" Matilda squealed. Rue was glad she wouldn't be home most of the time. "Cato! Get the bags!" Matilda yelled. The taller one took Rue's small suitcase from the driver not letting go of the brunet girl's hand and followed the group inside.

* * *

"Is Rue here?" An excited Primrose asked as soon as Peeta opened the door. Peeta nodded and she dashed past him.

"Sorry about her" Katniss apologised. "She's just really excited about getting a new friend."

"Only cuz she doesn't have any!" Marvel said cockily. He loved making fun if his sisters, especially Prim.

"Please without Katniss you wouldn't have any friends" Annie replied.

Marvel scowled. They walked into the media room to see Prim chatting nonstop to Rue.

"God, Prim, let her breath she got here what? 3 days ago?" Cato asked from the couch.

Prim turned to Cato annoyed. "When Clove woke up from that coma you didn't waste a second before making out with her" Prim said. Clove laughed uncontrollably next to Cato and almost fell of the couch.

"That's not true!" Cato said shocked.

"That's not what Marvel told me" she said innocently.

"I'd run Marvy" Annie said. Cato shot out of his seat and grabbed Marvel in a headlock. "Hey that's my move!" Annie said.

"I'm borrowing it" he said and kicked Marvel in the gut. "Ok. Your good Everdeen, but if you EVER say something like that again…" he trailed off sliding his finger across his neck. Marvel gulped.

* * *

Clove and Cato sat on the ground wrapped in a blanket in front of the small altar. There was three pictures on the altar. One of Cato's mother, one of Clove's mom, and one of both of them together. There was a candle next to the locket and the ring. They did this every year on the day of their mother's deaths.

Rue and Peeta were at the Everdeen's so the couple sat there alone. Clove rested her head on Cato's shoulder and Cato rested his head on hers.

"You never answered the question" Clove said.

"What question?" Cato asked confused.

"What's your most terrifying experience?" She asked.

Cato sighed. "When I woke up in the hospital and I didn't know what happened to you."

"Really?" Clove asked.

Cato nodded. "I just thought if you died I'd never see the light again."

Clove kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you" she said scooting closer to him.

"I love you, too"

**A/N: CLATO MOMENT! I was like its necessary cuz I had such a stressing week. Rue being adopted was my friends idea. I had to pay her back for that TOTALLY AWSOME PIN!**

Look its upside down - !ǝɯosʍɐ ǝᴚɐ zʎnƃ noʎ


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you all had a fantastic Thanksgiving! I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier, but Thanksgiving sand the wedding kinda got in the way. **

**I posted a one-shot about Finch/fox face and Lavinia. *cough* read it *cough* **

Chapter 12:

"Happy birthday!" Clove screamed and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Look what i got you!" she said holding the small wrapped box in front of her face.

Foxy rolled her eyes. "I thought I said no presents" she said.

"It's from all three of us" Cato said gesturing to Peeta and Clove. Foxy sighed and unwrapped the box.

Inside was a necklace, it had a gold chain and a charm on it. The charm was a fox. **(Pic on listing/107790250/fleet-fox-golden-fox-necklace ) **

"Thanks" Foxy said hugging all three of them.

The first bell rang and the boys left them to go to class. Clove pulled Foxy into the janitors closet before she could go to her own class.

"What's wrong?" Clove asked. She had sensed her friends discomfort since the moment she hugged her.

"Nothing's wrong" Foxy lied.

"Please. I know something's up. You always hug me on your birthday and you didn't even smile when you saw the necklace."

"So?"

"So, I know you well enough to know there's something going on and your not leaving this room until you tell me."

Foxy sighed and weighed her options. She could make something up, but she knew Clove would find out eventually and that'll make the matter 10 times worse. Foxy sighed. "My parents told me this morning that I was adopted."

For once Clove was stunned. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she wasn't expecting this. She hugged her friend again, but this time Foxy cried into her shoulder.

"I have or had a twin brother. My real dad left my mom when we were a few months old and my real mother couldn't support us, so she put us up for adoption. We were separated to improve our chances of being adopted" she cried.

Clove pulled away and put her hands on Foxy's shoulders. "Your stronger than this" Clove said looking straight into Foxy's emerald eyes. Foxy nodded and dried her eyes. "Now your going to enjoy your birthday."

Foxy gave Clove one last hug and whispered "thank you" into her ear.

* * *

Clove sat down at next to Cato at their table at lunch. Finnick was wearing a little kids birthday hat and was eating a cupcake.

"Is it you birthday too?" Clove asked.

"Why yes Clover-field it is" Finnick said trying to imitate a British accent and failing miserably.

Foxy sat down in between Marvel and Finnick also eating a cupcake. Marvel gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her "Happy birthday!"

"I presume it's your birthday as well young Finch." Finnick stated still using the accent.

Foxy rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to call me by my real name? Not even my parents call me that." She stated annoyed. Finnick noticed the hurt in her eyes when she said parents and it reminded him of the way he said it when his sister was born.

Finnick was always jealous of his sister because she actually had parents, unlike Finnick. He was adopted, he always knew and didn't tell anyone. He never felt jealous of kids who had both their parents or even just one, but when his sister was born he realized exactly what he was missing.

"I don't know?" Finnick said sadly. His cheerful mood was gone.

"I have a girlfriend now" Thresh said breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the group. In seconds all eyes were on him.

"When did this happen?" Marvel asked.

"Over the weekend" Thresh said.

"Who is it?" Cato asked.

"Delly Cathright"** (I'm not sure if I spelled her name right. I'm to lazy to go ALL THE WAY downstairs and get the book)**

"You would date Delly" Clove said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thresh asked.

"Your both really sweet, but can be really scary when you want to be" Clove said. Thresh shrugged.

"Details?" Annie asked doing a dance with her eyebrows.

"We met at the mall and ya…" Thresh said.

"He has such a way with words. It touches your heart" Finnick said his joking attitude returning.

"Whatever" Thresh said. "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go talk to my girlfriend."

* * *

Clove walked into the living room to find Cato laying on the floor. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Cato!" Clove screeched. "Are you ok? What happened?"

He opened his eyes. "Nothing I'm tired."

"Are you hurt?" Clove asked still shocked at finder her dead looking boyfriend on the floor.

"No, just tired."

"So you just came in and decided you were tired, so you just fell onto the ground?" Clove asked confused. Cato thought for a moment then nodded. "Your crazy."

"And your not?" He asked. Clove tried not to smile, but failed miserably. Cato opened his arms. "Now come snuggle with Cato."

"Your expecting me to lay on the floor next to you for no reason what so ever?" She asked sceptically.

"Like you've never done it before." Cato said grinning. Clove rolled her eyes and layer down next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice" Cato said after a few minuets.

"Yea" Clove agreed.

"What are you guys doing?" Rue asked walking into the house followed closely by Prim.

"Laying on the floor" Cato said.

"Why?" Prim asked.

"Why aren't you?" Clove retaliated (VOCAB WORD!)

Prim and Rue exchanged looks, looked back down at the couple, and simply walked away. "We scared middle schoolers" Cato said proudly.

* * *

Cato, Clove, Finnick, and Foxy sat outside the cinema waiting for Marvel and Annie. They were having a triple date. (It's like a double date, but with there's couples.) Annie and Marvel were late because they went shopping and Annie dared Marvel to try on a dress in the woman's changing room. Marvel than got stuck in one of the stalls.

Cato and Clove sat on one bench while Foxy and Finnick sat on another. "I'm board" Foxy complained.

"Sucks" Finnick said not looking up from his game of Temple Run.

"Can I play a game on your phone?" Foxy begged.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Use your phone."

"My phone doesn't have games, please."

"Sucks."

"You just died! Can I play one game?"

"No!" Foxy made a grab at his phone and it turned into a game if tug of war.

"Oh, sibling rivalry" two old lady's sighed. Foxy and Finnick immediately stopped and looked at the women.

"We're not siblings" Foxy said.

"You two just look so much alike" one of the women said and they both walked away.

Finnick and Foxy looked at each other. "We do have the same hair colour" Finnick said.

"And the same eyes, but the resemblance stops there" Foxy observed.

They didn't only have the sam hair and eyes they both had a light trail of freckles across there nose and on their cheeks. They also had the same build, tall and lean, but Finnick was muscular. They also have the same shaped face and nose. They looked alike that was true.

Annie and Marvel showed up a minuet later and they went into the theatre.

* * *

Delly kept going on and on and on about hair and make up and Thresh was forced to listen. It was their first real date and it wasn't going to well.

"So do you play any sports?" Thresh asked trying to get the subject off make-up.

"No, but I am on the cheer leading squad. It's the only sport that won't ruin my make-up. Speaking of make-up don't you just love this shade of lip-gloss…" the rest of the date went VERY badly.

"Your friends with Peeta Mellark right?" Delly asked Thresh.

"Yea, why?" He asked.

"I was wondering if maybe you can talk him into going out with me" she said.

Thresh was stunned. "No, I can't do that" he said.

"Why?"

"He has a girlfriend."

"So? I'm match better looking than Katniss" she said sowerly.

"I beg to differ. I think Katniss is much prettier, nicer, and just overall better than you" Thresh said. "Hell, Cashmere and Johanna combined are nicer than you."

"Well, I'd find your self a new girlfriend cuz I'm dumping you" Delly said.

"I already dumped your sorry ass" Thresh clarified and walked out of the restaurant.

"Wait! Your my ride home!" She called after him.

"You can walk" Thresh said over his shoulder. Delly looked down at her 9" heels and started walking the mile to her house.

**A/N: Delly is a bitch. Sorry for my language, but that's what I think. Everyone's adopted in this fic! Rue, Foxy and Finnick *wink, wink* Clato moment on the floor. RANDOM CLATO MOMENTS! I'm probably going to put a random Clato moment in every chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! I got one of those 24-hour flue things so I couldn't really wright. Sorry. **

**I like smiley faces. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Just a random fact about me! ;) **

**P.s. It's Delly Cartwright and I'm an idiot! Yay! **

Chapter 13:

_Ring ring ring_, the phone rang. Cato lazily opened his eyes and reached for the phone on his nightstand while not removing his arm from Clove's waist.

The clock read 5:54. "Who calls at 6 in the morning on a Saturday?" He mumbled to himself. "Hello?" He asked into the receiver.

"Hello, is this Clove Sevina?" A man asked.

"Do I sound like a 17 year old girl?" He growled. Cato was definitely not a morning person and Clove was 10 times worse. "This is her boyfriend."

"Is Clove there?" He asked.

"Yea, but I wouldn't want to talk to her. She's just going to cuss you out and go back to sleep" Cato said truthfully.

The man on the other side huffed clearly upset at the situation. "You can call back later" Cato suggested wanting to fall back asleep.

"Do you think you can deliver the message to her once she awakens?" The man asked. Awakens? Who the heck talks like that anymore? Cato thought.

"Sure" Cato said his eye lids getting heavy.

"Her father, Harold Sevina, is being put on parol" the man said and Cato's eyes shot open.

"I thought he was locked up for life?" Cato asked worriedly.

"He is being let out for good behaviour." Cato was shocked. Nothing that man did was good and all of a sudden he's being let out of prison for good behaviour? "Clove Sevina and Rue Abby have to be present at the hearing. They don't have to testify unless they want to, but it will improve his chances of freedom if they do" he explained. Note to self: don't let them testify. Cato thought.

"The hearing is at your local court next Monday, the third of December, starting at 9am. Have a nice day!" The man said cheerfully.

"I doubt it" Cato said and hung up the phone. Clove shifted slightly on top of him. Cato wrapped his other arm around Clove and kissed the top of her head. "I won't let him hurt you, Clove. I promise."

* * *

"Omg guys guess what I did all third period?" Marvel asked excitedly while sitting down at their lunch table. He was the last one there.

"What?" Katniss asked annoyed.

"I came up with nick-names for everyone!" He shouted. He got a wrinkled price of paper out of his pocket and started reading off the names. "Thresh is Threshy-bo-bo, Foxy is, well, Foxy, Cato is Cato-potato, Clove is Clover-field, together they are potato-field, Katniss is Catnip, Peeta is Peeta-bread, Finnick is trident-boy, Annie is Ann-a-kin, and I am Marvellous Marvel."

"Potato-field? Clove and I are potato-field?" Cato asked. Marvel nodded still grinning.

"I think it's kinda funny" Clove said giggling. Cato started tickling her and some enough they were both on the ground laughing while the rest of the group finished their conversation.

"It took you all of third period to come up with that?" Katniss asked. Marvel nodded again.

"At least he did something somewhat productive" Thresh said.

"Where did trident boy come from?" Finnick asked.

"Annie told me you wear boxers with trident on them and I couldn't think of anything else, so trident boy" Marvel explained like it was obvious.

"Cato wear boxers with swords on them" Clove giggled popping her head up.

"At least I don't hide knives in my bra" Cato retaliated and the couple went back to their tickling fight.

"So how did your date with Delly go, Thresh? Katniss asked wanting to get the lime-light off the potato-field couple.

"Terrible" Thresh said. "She just used me to get Peeta jealous, so I made her walk home in 9" inch heels."

"Nice" Finnick said. "I did the same thing when I dated her and she used me to get to Gale."

"How many girls did you date before me, Finnick?" Annie asked. She was aware the Finnick used to be the ladies man of the school, but she didn't know how many girls he dated.

"Hmm… I don't know. Madge, Delly, Selena, Glimmer, Love, Sophia, Emma…" Finnick went on.

"You dated that many girls?" Annie yelled and stood up.

"Yea, but-" Finnick started, but was interrupted.

"Save your breath" Annie said and walked away.

"Annie! Wait!" Finnick called getting up and following her.

"I remember when we were like that" Clove sighed from her spot on the ground.

"When were we like that? We've never dated anyone but each other and haven't gotten into a fight since we were, like, ten" Cato said.

Clove rolled her eyes. "It was supposed to romantic like looking back on the past."

"Ok?" Cato said confused.

"What about you, Peeta? How many girls did you date before yours truly?" Katniss asked gesturing to herself.

"One, but it was one of those kindergarten things that means nothing" Peeta said. Katniss nodded in understanding. "What about you?" He asked.

"I dated Gale Hawthorn for two months" Katniss said quietly.

"Worst two months of my life" Marvel said. "I actually had to go all over-protective brother on him." Katniss rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to" Katniss said.

"Yea, I did. Who knows what he would have done" Marvel said.

"Whatever" Katniss said. She got up and walked away from the table, Peeta following close behind.

"And then there were three" Thresh said.

* * *

Rue and Clove stepped out of the court house and walked across the square to Cato's car. Clove plopped herself in the passenger seat while Rue slid silently onto the back seat.

"How did it go?" Cato asked getting on the highway.

Rue stayed silent and Clove sighed. "He's being let out."

"What?" Cato yelled almost hitting the car net to them. "He's only been in there two years."

"Well, apparently that's enough time for someone to completely change from a murderer to a nice man who can live freely among nice people!" Clove said angrily.

Cato sighed. "What else?"

"He's not allowed within 100 yards of either of us" Clove said.

"That's good right?" Cato asked.

"I guess" Clove sighed leaning her head against the window.

"Do you think he'll ever try to hurt us?" Rue asked quietly.

"If he ever comes near either of you I'll beat the shit out of him" Cato said.

Rue sunk back in her seat and Clove smiled at her boyfriend. "You would."

* * *

"Hey" Marvel said crawling in threw Foxy's window.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Marvel?" Foxy asked.

"It's Dr. Marvel" he corrected.

"Since when have you been a doctor?"

"Since you got sick." Foxy had gotten a cold and couldn't go to school.

Foxy rolled her eyes. "How did you get out of school?"

"Easy! I had Katniss call the school and pretend to be mom."

"Your a genius" she said sarcastically. Marvel threw himself on the bed next to her.

"I know." Marvel smirked. Foxy slapped him lightly on the cheek.

"My parents aren't here. Will you carry me downstairs?" Foxy asked. Marvel threw her over his shoulder. "I meant bridal-style!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Marvel asked hopping down the stairs two at a time.

"Don't drop me" Foxy said and wrapped her arms around Marvel's torso for dear life.

Marvel lightly set her down on the couch and hoped onto the couch next to her. "So…wat cha wanna do?" Foxy asked.

"Let's watch Orphan!" Marvel exclaimed.

"I swear Esther looks just like Clove when she was that age" Foxy said halfway threw the movie.

"I know. Maybe she has a twin sister and they were separated at birth!" Marvel exclaimed. "What's it like?" Marvel asked.

Foxy looked at him confused. "To not know your twin? I know I would die without Katniss always being there" Marvel said looking at the screen.

"I never noticed it until my parents told me, but since then I've felt like something's missing" Foxy said.

"Have you ever thought of looking for your brother?" Marvel asked. Foxy looked at him and shock her head. "Do you want to?"

"Are you saying you'd help me look?" Foxy asked.

Marvel smirked. "Not look. Find" Marvel corrected.

"Your the best boyfriend ever" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"What, no lip action?" Marvel asked.

* * *

"Let's play the goldfish game!" Clove exclaimed dragging Cato to the booth.

"That's a little kids game, Clove" Cato said.

"You just don't what to play 'cause your not going to win anything" Clove said crossing her arms over her chest and smirking at the tall blond.

"Your on" Cato said. He handed the man a 20 and they started throwing the balls into the cups. Clove got two balls in while Cato got one.

"Damit" Cato said. The man handed him the bag with the three goldfish swimming inside.

"That one's named Swimmer and that one's named Potato" Clove said pointing to two of the fish.

"Potato?" Cato asked looking at the brunette sceptically.

"As in Cato-potato" Clove smiled. Cato smiled to and Clove asked "what are you going to name your fishy?"

Cato looked at the unnamed fish and a smile creeped onto his face when he knew what to name him. "It's name is Clovey" Cato announced and Cato and Clove left the fair hand and hand.

* * *

"He is so cute" Prim said making googely eyes at the short burnet across the classroom.

Rue looked where Prim was looking and stiffed a giggle. "Rory Hawthorn?" She asked.

Prim glared at her. "We're soul mates its going to happen."

"Yea. When Ruben asks me out" Rue said rolling her eyes. Ruben was the shyest boy in their class and didn't talk unless it was completely necessary. **(Ruben is the District 3 male who set the mines in the 74th. Yea i have a mini obsession with him.)** A devious smile appeared on Prim's lips. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go sit over there." She said pointing to a group of boys.

Rue raised one eyebrow and Prim moved to the other table.

"Hey Rue" Ruben said. "C-c-can I sit here?"

"Sure" Rue said smiling sweetly. "Why did you come over here?"

"Prim t-told me to" Rue rolled her eyes.

They worked in silence for a while. "Do you get number 10?" She asked. Ruben nodded.

He moved to the seat next to her and explained the problem to her. "Wow, that's a better way than Ms. Maggs taught us" Rue said. Ruben shrugged. "Why don't you talk?"

"I ha-have a stutter" he said quietly looking down at his text book. "Kids u-used to ma-make fun of me, so I don't t-talk."

Rue looked down. "My parents were murdered by my adopted brother's girlfriend's father."

Ruben looked at her. "Why did you tell me that?"

Rue shrugged. "You told me a secret so I thought I should tell you one. By the way were both sworn to secrecy" Ruben nodded.

"Will you be my friend?" He asked. Rue looked at him shocked. "I don't really have any and I re-really like you and your new he-here, so I th-thought we could be friends…"

Rue smiled. "Of course ill be your friend, but that means you'll have to talk to Prim to" she said. Ruben's face broke into a grin and he nodded.

**A/N: this was really a filler chapter and I know it's bad, but I was sick. I was literally barfing my guts out. Random Clato moment. There was actually like two. Yea and I'm obsessed with the district 3 boy. Got a problem? You have no idea how long it took me to come up with Marvel's nicknames for everyone. That was actually the one thing that kept my mind of my upset stomach. I hope you all had an awsome thanks giving and yea… **

Look it's upside down- !ǝɯosʍɐ ǝᴚɐ sʎnƃ noʎ


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys guess what! THIS STORY REACHED 101 REVIEWS! I literally fangirled for two hours! I LOVE YOU GUYS! That sounded really creepy O.o but its true!**

**Anyway listen to the song They Don't Know About Us by One Direction (yea im a Clato shipping Directioner! Got a problem?) listen to the song it explains Clato perfectly! I was listening to it and crying. MY CLATO FEELS! **

Chapter 14:

"Hey handsome" the skinny blond said sitting down next to Cato at their lunch table. "Do you work out?" She asked placing a hand on his arm.

Cato uncomfortably scooted away from her. "Excuse me but what are you doing with your hands all over my boyfriend?" Clove asked glaring daggers at the girl.

The girl gave Clove a look and clung to Cato's arm as he tried to get away from her. "Your boyfriend?" The girl scoffed. "Like this sexy best will ever date an ugly prick like you."

The whole cafeteria went silent. Even though Cato and Clove were only juniors they were still the power couple of the school. Every boy at Panem High School knew not to even go near Clove if they wanted to see another day and every girl knew not to go after Cato if they wanted to stay in one piece, so of coarse the whole student body wanted to watch the spectacle that will happen before them.

"Excuse me?" Clove asked taking one step closer.

"You heard me" the girl said flipping her long straight blond hair behind her back and turning back to the uncomfortable Cato.

Clove face turned bright red and her eyes turned a darker brown, like they always do when she's furious. She grabbed the blond's hair and pulled her onto the ground and perched herself on top of her. Clove pulled a knife out of her pocket and traced the blond's lips with the tip.

"Stay away from my boyfriend unless you want me to carve into your pretty little face" Clove said.

The blond gulped and nodded. Clove got off the girl taking her seat next to Cato. Just for show Cato wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered "you know your really sexy when you beat the crap out of people." Clove smirked and Cato lightly kissed her lips.

The blond stomped away angrily. She really knew how to make a first day memorable.

* * *

**(I decided they live in a town called Panem (no duh) and its in the Bay Area (California)** **about an hour from San Francisco.)**

"I was adopted in an orphanage in San Fransico" Foxy stated coming into the room and sitting down on the bed.

"So your parents adopted you here, moved to Ohio, and came back?" Cato asked. Foxy nodded.

"Then lets go" Clove said not looking up from Foxy's laptop.

"Right now?" Marvel asked.

"Why not" Clove shrugged.

Foxy took her computer from Clove and typed in the name. She got the address and said "let's go."

About an hour later they were in front of the big brick building. All the children's eyes were on them as they walked into the building.

"How may I help you" the secretary said nicely. She was a young woman with bright green eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Yes, can we see the adoption records from 1996?" Foxy asked.

The woman nodded and stood up. "Follow me" the woman directed. Foxy looked back to see Marvel right behind her and Cato and Clove playing with a girl who looked to be about five.

The woman lead them into a room and grabbed a large book from the bookshelf and slammed it on the table. The book had 1996 written in gold on the cover and was covered in a thick layer of dust. "All of the adoption records are in there. If you need anything just ask" The woman said. **(A/N: Make sure to read the Author's note at the bottom it's important! And I totally killed the mood! Haha) **

"Thank you" Marvel said. Foxy sat down and opened the book. She skipped to the months of February. The book was sorted by month. It had the child's birth name, the name of the adopter/s, and birthdate.

She finally found her parents names and read over the information. "My real names Jakie Caflin" Foxy said. (I figured most baby's get their names changed when their adopted so I figured why not change it.)

"Let me see that" Marvel said and slid the book to his side of the table. He looked threw the names and found a Sam Caflin with the same birthday as Foxy. Marvel smiled. "Found him."

"Really?" Foxy asked. It took him no time at all to find the name of her twin.

"He lives in Panem!" Marvel said excitedly. "His name's Sam and he was adopted by Mark and Alice… Odair" Marvel finished his voice barely a whisper.

Foxy couldn't speak. She simply took the book and looked down the page finding his name. She fell back into her chair. "I didn't even know he was adopted" Marvel said. Foxy nodded.

"I'll call him" Marvel said and left the room.

Marvel came back a few minuets later. "He'll be here soon."

"What did you tell him?" Foxy asked.

"That I found his biological sister."

"Did you tell him it was me?" Marvel shock his head.

"He wouldn't believe me if I did."

They then sat in silence until Marvel's phone vibrated.

"He's here" Marvel said. Foxy didn't move.

Marvel kneeled in front of her. "Look at me" he said. She looked at him. Her emerald green eyes met his light gray ones. "It's going to be fine." He reassured her. She nodded once. Marvel kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room coming back less that a minuet later with Finnick.

Foxy didn't look up. She stared at her worn vans as Finnick looked over the book and coming to the same conclusion as the couple.

His arms were around her in a crushing bear hug. "So your my sister now, huh?" Finnick asked smiling.

"Technically I've always been we just didn't…" Foxy started.

"Know" Finnick finished.

* * *

Rue opened the door and let Ruben in. "Nice place" he said looking around the living room.

Rue shrugged. "My adoptive mom is kind of… stuck up, so we have a bunch of stupid fancy stuff." Ruben nodded and they heard the sound of a key in the lock.

The door opened to reveal to blonds and a brunette. "Ohhhhh, Rue brought home a boy" Clove said excitedly.

"Ruben, this is Clove, Cato, and Peeta. Peeta, Clove, and Cato this is Ruben" Rue said gesturing to each of them.

"H-hi" Ruben said.

"Now what are your intentions?" Cato asked taking a step forward and crossing his arms across his chest.

Ruben looked up at the giant and gulped. "Don't worry about him. He's all bark and no bite" Clove said stepping forward and grabbing his arm.

"We have homework to attend to" Peeta said. "We'll just leave you two alone then" Peeta winked.

Peeta grabbed Clove and Cato's wrists and dragged them out of the room. "Use a condom" Cato called over his shoulder. Ruben and Rue blushed while the teens broke into fits of laughter.

**A/N: I'm sorry this was so bad, but I'm working on another story! It's going to be like a Christmas special. Cato takes Clove home for Christmas to meet his family and there'll be drama and all that shit. It needs a title and if you give me one you'll get full credit. I'll try updating, but I want that to be done by Christmas and its going to be a few chapters. (5-9) **

**I also kneed ideas for this story cuz I'm running out. that's why this chapter is so bad. All I could do was sibling uniting and jealous Clove! please give me ideas and a Chrismasy title! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm an idiot. I just realised that in chapter 5 of THIS story I posted the document for chapter 5 of my OTHER story -_- It took me like a half hour to fugue out how to fix it and I'm not even sure it will work. it would be totally awesome if you went back and read it and if it didn't change could you tell me so I can fix it again. Feel free to tell me in your review that I'm an idiot -_- On a happier note… I have started writing my Christmas story. It's called Christmas with the Hadleys (or as I call it… Deck the Halls: With doom) and the whole thing will be posted right around Christmas. **

Chapter 15: (damn this story's getting long)

"It's Christmas! Wake up! Wake up! Wake uuuppp!" Rue screamed running threw the house.

Clove buried her head into Cato's bare chest. "It's to early. Will you carry me?" She asked giving him the puppy dog face. A smirk appeared on Cato's face. He got out from under the warm covers and threw her over his shoulder. "I didn't mean like this" she said.

"That sucks doesn't it?" Cato asked. Clove wrapped her arms around his torso greedily taking his body heat. "C'mon Peet" Cato said knocking on Peeta's door on his way to the living room. Peeta came out in a warm looking robe.

"You guys are so slow!" Rue said angrily from the bottom of the stairs. Cato skipped down the stairs while Peeta followed calmly after him. Cato placed Clove on the couch in front of the humongous Christmas tree and Peeta sat on the floor next to Rue. Rue grabbed the biggest box and started to tear off the bow.

"Shouldn't we wait for Walter and mom?" Peeta asked.

"There plane got delayed 'cause of sno… wait a minuet! It doesn't snow in Florida or San Francisco!" Cato said bewildered.

"Ok, so can Rue proceed to opening her present?" Rue asked itching to see what was in the huge box before her.

"Go a head" Peeta said. Rue greedily ripped of the paper to find a box with small holes in the top and sides. She then opened the top and gaped at what was inside.

"A puppy!" She squealed. She pulled the Great Dane out of the box. It was small only about 5 months old and could fit in Rue's lap. It was a light Gray color with black and brown spots dotting her back and a brown spot circling her eye. (Incase you don't know Great Danes are those totally huge dogs. I always pictured them owning one and yea…)

"Who got her the dog?" Clove whispered to Cato.

"No idea. That box wasn't under the tree when I went to bed last night" Cato whispered back.

Rue thought a moment. "Her name's Calista. Cali for short" Rue decided. "Next present" Rue said and picked the next present of the pile. It was a small box with only a small bow on it. "To Clove from Cato! I have to see this one!" Rue squeaked handing Clove the box.

"Cato, you didn't have to get me anything" Clove said taking the box.

"To bad I did, now open it" Cato urged.

She took of the bow and stuck it to Cato's nose. She then slowly opened the lid. Inside there was a small silver locket in the shape of a heart. It had the words Cato and Clove engraved on it "It's beautiful" Clove said.

"Open it" Cato said. Clove opened the locket to see a picture of herself and Cato holding hands on their first date when they were 13. The other picture was of them before Homecoming dance.

"I love it" Clove said and kissed Cato on the cheek. Cato fastened the locket around her neck as Rue picked the next present.

"To Peeta from all of us" she said handing it to Peeta. He carefully unwrapped it. "Your one of those wrapping paper savers?" Rue asked shocked.

"Yes. Got a problem?" Peeta asked concentrating on removing the paper from the box without ripping it. (No offence, but I can't stand people who do that. I just want to see what the present is!) "cook books" he said after successfully removing the paper. "How did you know I wanted these?" He asked.

"I might have snuck into your room and read your diary" Cato said casually while Rue and Clove giggled.

"It's a journ- I mean. I don't have a diary!" Peeta said realising his mistake to late.

"Sure…" Cato said.

"From Clove to Cato. I love the couple gift exchanging!" Rue squealed looking at the next present. She handed it to Cato who ripped off the paper in record time. He took out a smaller box.

"Really?" He asked. Clove nodded and he ripped open that box to find a other. Cato shock his head slightly and opened the last box. "You didn't" Cato said.

"I might have" Clove said and a huge grin spread across Cato's face.

"I love you so much" Cato said pulling Clove onto his lap and kissing her.

"What is it?" Peeta and Rue asked.

"Two tickets to the Rose bowl" Cato said waving them in his brother's face.

"No way!" Peeta said snatching the tickets. "Your brining me right?"

"Hell no! I'm going to bring the best girlfriend on earth" Cato said kissing Clove on the cheek.

"This ones to me from Clato!" Rue squealed getting back to the presents. She ripped open the box and took out a smaller box. "I see Clove wrapped this" she observed. She opened that box and took out a picture frame. The picture was of a dark skinned man and woman with four little girls. The oldest one looked to be about 10 and the youngest 5. It was her family.

Rue ran her fingers over the glass. She didn't have any pictures of her family and hasn't seen their faces since the day they were murdered. "Thank you" Rue said and hugged the the couple tightly.

"Anytime kiddo" Cato said hugging her back.

"It's the least we can do" Clove said also hugging her.

"Guys, there's still one more present" Peeta said.

"Who's it to?" Rue asked excitedly.

"To Clato from Peeta" he said handing the terribly wrapped package to Clove. (Just saying I was listening to my Clato song (They Don't Know about us by 1Direction) while I was writing this and it was perfect! Yea. My Clato rant)

Clove ripped of the paper making Peeta cringe. It was a painting. It was of Cato and Clove both asleep on the couch. Clove was resting her head on Cato's chest and Cato's arms were wrapped around her.

"Where did you get this?" Cato asked.

"I did it" Peeta said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's perfect. Thank you" Clove said smiling.

* * *

Thresh walked casually down the side walk scanning shop windows for a good birthday present for Marvel. He had gotten Katniss's a week earlier, but couldn't find one for her twin.

He looked to the other side of the street to see Johanna Mason stepping off the curb, her face buried in a book. That was something no one knew about Johanna, that she loved to read.

Thresh looked farther down the road to see a huge truck barking down the street. His gaze shifted back to Johanna who didn't notice the speeding truck. The truck was coming closer.

He reached out and grabbed Johanna just before the truck made contact. Thresh fell and Johanna fell on top of him. Thresh's dark brown eyes met Johanna's hazel ones for the first time. They barely knew each other. Only knowing the other's name because they were in classes together since second grade.

They just laid there on the curb lost in each other's eyes. Johanna then came to her senses and sat up. "Thanks" she said quietly and kissed Thresh's cheek. She was gone before Thresh could grasp what had happened.

Thresh raised his hand to his cheek touching where Johanna had kissed him. He sighed and whispered "Im falling for Johanna Mason."

For the rest of the night Johanna's thoughts were plagued with Thresh. She couldn't place the feeling she felt when she kissed them. It was foreign to her. Every thought she thought about him she cursed. She couldn't let anyone get close to her, especially a boy! But still she couldn't help thinking about his dark brown eyes.

As she laid down that night to go to sleep she whispered "I'm falling for Thresh Okeniyi."

* * *

"Oh my God, Peeta, your pathetic!" Clove yelled at Peeta.

"How am I pathetic, Ms. I can't do 10 push-ups" Peeta retaliated.

"Ok, if your going to diss me please do it correctly. It's Annie who can't do push-ups. And why haven't you told Katniss you love her?" Clove passing.

"My baby brothers in love? How cute" Cato said walking into the room and jumping on the couch.

"First of all, I'm not your brother. Second of all, I'm only younger than you by like three months. I wouldn't classify that as 'baby brother'" Peeta retaliated.

"Don't get of topic!" Clove said stoping her passing for a second to yell at Peeta. "You've loved Katniss since forever and why don't you tell her?"

"Dude, you haven't said I love you. Your pathetic" Cato said. "I thought I taught you better than this." Cato hung his head in mock shame.

"Stop trying to make this a joke, Cato" Clove snapped slapping her boyfriend upside the head.

"Sorry I haven't found the right moment" Peeta said.

"Right moment?" Clove scoffed. "Cato told me he loved me in a janitors closet!"

"I thought it was romantic" Cato said smirking. Clove scowled at him and hit him again.

Peeta's buried his head in his hands. "I am pathetic."

"We've established that" Cato stated.

"Why don't you just set up a special date and then tell her?" Clove said exasperatedly.

Peeta's head shot up. "That's a great idea!" He said and got up. "Thank you" he said and kissed Clove on the cheek as he went out.

"Hey! Don't touch my girl, Mellark!" Cato yelled after him. Clove sat on his lap and kissed his lips.

"Better now?" She asked.

"It was better in the janitors closet" Cato smirked and earned another hit in the head.

* * *

Rue sat alone in the kitchen watching the trees sway from the winter breeze. "Rue?" A deep voice asked.

Startled Rue spun around. Her eyes rested on Cato. "Are you ok?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Fine" she said.

"You don't look fine" Cato stated taking notice of her tear streaked face and red rimmed eyes.

"Ya, just a bad dream" she said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Cato asked. Rue shock her head. "Are you sure? It feels a whole lot better after you do."

Rue sighed. "It was about my sister…" Rue trailed off. Cato motioned for her to go on. "I saw her get killed again."

The tears started spilling out of Rue's eyes and Cato took her in his arms. "I know how it feels. I used to have nightmares about my mom's death." Cato said. "Sometimes it would just be my mom. Sometimes Clove too. It's just hard to watch it over and over." Rue nodded.

Cato held Rue until he heard her snoring. He carried her upstairs and laid her down in her bed. "Sweet dreams, kangaroo." **(Ill explain the nickname in the A/N. if I don't forget. O.o ) **

* * *

"Katniss" Peeta said. He had made Katniss a fancy dinner and made sure this night was perfect.

"Yes?" Katniss's asked. Peeta's hands became clammy and he could feel the sweat on his forehead.

"I… um… have to… tell you… something" Peeta stuttered out. Katniss gave him a worried glance. She had never seen Peeta so nervous.

"What is it?" She asked and took his hand.

"I… uh… have you tried this stew?" Peeta said changing the topic.

"Yes, Peeta, I have tried the stew" Katniss said. (Anyone who can guess what kind of stew it is will win something!) "Now what do you want to tell me?"

"… uh… iloveyou" Peeta said quickly.

"What?" Katniss asked.

Peeta bit his lip and said it again. "Iloveyou."

"Peeta, I have no idea what your saying" Katniss said.

Peeta sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you" he said loudly and clearly.

Katniss smiled. Peeta's eyes were still glued shut as he was expecting the worse outcome. "I love you too."

Peeta's eyes shot open. "Really?"

"Yes really" Katniss giggled.

Peeta trapped her in a huge bear hug and whispered into her ear "you have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to tell me that" Katniss whispered back. Katniss kissed Peeta's lips passionately and Peeta kissed her back glad he told the girl he loved that he loved her.

**A/N: my friend started calling Rue, Rue Kangaroo, so I just thought it was cute. :) R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm FINALLY on break so I will be updating more. I'm not sure if Christmas With the Hadley's (aka Deck the Halls: With Doom) will be out soon, but I'll tell you when I publish it! You need to know that Foxy and Finnick's REAL last name is Claflin. I'm just smart and spelled it wrong. And I'm addressing their mom by her maiden name because she's not married to their father anymore. **

Chapter 16:

"No way! I can climb a tree faster than you can!" Cato yelled.

"Ya right, pretty boy, you wouldn't get higher than the fourth branch" Katniss sneered.

"Is that a challenge, Everdeen?" Cato smirked.

"I beat you when we were seven and I'll beat you again, Hadley" Katniss said. She flipped her braid over her shoulder and strutting out the door. Cato stomped out followed by Peeta, Marvel, and Clove.

"What are you doing?" Peeta asked Clove who was dialling numbers into her phone.

"Getting ready to call the hospital after Cato falls and breaks his neck" Clove said. They stopped at the base of the tree in front of the Everdeen's house.

"Go!" Marvel yelled and Katniss scaled the tree, stomping at the highest branch. "Ten seconds" Marvel yelled.

"Can't beat that, Hadley!" Katniss yelled down.

"Watch me" Cato scowled.

"Go!" Marvel yelled. Cato climbed up the tree. He was a good 20 feet in the air before a branch snapped and he fell to the ground.

Clove kneeled down beside him and pulled his head into her lap. "Your an idiot."

"I know" Cato moaned.

"Need an ambulance?" She asked.

"I'm good" he said.

Katniss slid down the tree and smirked at the boy on the ground. "I won" she said.

"That's great" Cato said. "Now can I get some help?"

Marvel and Peeta pulled Cato off the ground and Clove helped him into the house.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Finnick asked looking at the house in front of him.

"Do you want to meet are mom or not?" Foxy asked.

Finnick gulped. "What if she doesn't want to meet us?"

Foxy sighed. "Looking for her and meeting her are two different things." Foxy said.

"Are they?" Finnick said finally looking at his sister. "I know you, Finch. She'll find her and then you'll insist we meet her."

"Your right" Foxy admitted slouching back in her seat. "But I know you want to meet her to."

Finnick slouched back in his seat also. "I do."

"Then lets call her."

"Ok" Finnick said. "Let's do this."

Foxy pulled out her phone and a ripped piece of paper. She typed in the numbers and hit the speaker button. Foxy grabbed Finnick's hand as it rang.

"Hello?" A woman's voice said.

"Hello is this Seeder Emerson?" Foxy asked.

"Yes, who is this?" She asked.

"I'm Finch Collinz." She took a deep breath. "I'm your daughter."

"What?!" Seeder said.

"I'm the baby you gave up for adoption about 17 years ago. Your son is here to" Foxy said.

"Is this a punk? This isn't funny" Seeder said loosing her patience.

"It's not a punk!" Foxy said also loosing her patience.

"If it's not a punk then send me a picture" Seeder challenged.

"Fine" Foxy said threw gritted teeth. She then hung up and took a picture of her and Finnick with her phone.

"Damn I look good in that picture" Finnick said as Foxy sent it.

"Don't be so full of yourself" she said. She hit the send button and they waited anxiously for a reply.

Foxy's phone rang and her mom's number flashed on the screen. "Hello" Foxy said.

"You are my kids" Seeder said. The children couldn't see them, but silent tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Do you think I can meet you?"

Foxy and Finnick exchanged a look. Finnick gave a slight nod. "Ok. Where can we meet you? We live in Panem" Foxy asked.

"I live just a town over, in San Mateo" Seeder said. **(San Mateo is a city right next where I placed Panem. I literally have a map and I circled part of San Mateo and labeled it Panem. I'm a total nerd)** "There's a great pancake house in San Mateo. We can meet there. Ill send you the address" Seeder said excitedly.

"Ok. Bye?" Foxy said and hung up.

"That was not what I expected" Finnick said.

"I know" Foxy replied.

* * *

"This is so good. What is it?" Cato asked while scoping more into his mouth. He was wearing a tux with a navy blue tie and his sleeves were stripped off.

"Caviar" Clove replied bored. She was wearing a navy blue dress while every other woman wore a form fitting ball gown.

"Which is?" Thresh asked also scoping more into his mouth. He was also wearing a suit with a yellow tie and sleeves.

"Fish eggs" Clove said. Both boys spat the chewed bits out of their mouths.

"Gross." Clove said.

"I'm bored" Thresh complained.

"Me to" Clove agreed.

"What are we supposed to do?" Cato asked scraping caviar bits of his tong.

"This is the stupidest charity event I've ever been to" Thresh complained. "Since when do Christmas tree farmers need money? If you think about it the profits they make during the Christmas season should cover them all year and if it doesn't they should have another crop." Thresh's father owns farms so Thresh knows almost everything about it.

"Clove, would you like to dance?" Cato asked. Offering her his hand.

"I would love to" she said taking it. Cato lead the way to the dance floor.

"That's nice. Go have fun and leave your friend all alone near the fish eggs!" Thresh called after them recovering looks from the old people around him. "Mindnyour own business you nosy bastards" Thresh murmured.

Thresh slumped against the wall scanning the crowed. His eyes stopped on a medium sized girl. Her hair was down and she was wearing a dark purple gown. Thresh instantly recognized her. It was the girl he couldn't get out of his head for the past week. "Johanna" he breathed.

Just then Johanna's head turned towards him. They made eye contact for a second before she looked away again. Thresh didn't look away for a second. Mesmerized by her beauty. Thresh was about to go over and talk to her when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I just got here. What did I miss?" Peeta asked panting slightly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" Thresh replied not taking his eyes of Johanna.

* * *

Marvel twitched uncontrollably in his seat. "Are you ok?" Cashmere asked. She was sitting in the seat next to him. Usually Cashmere wouldn't give a shit about Marvel or his friends, but he looked terrible. He was twitching and sweat was pouring down his face and soaking his shirt.

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-f-fine" Marvel stuttered his teeth were chattering.

Cashmere put her hand up to his forehead. It felt hot yet freezing at the same time. His shirt was now soaked with sweat. "You are not fine" she said.

Marvel nodded his head vigorously. "Ye-ye-yes I-I-I-I-I a-a-a-am" Marvel said. Just then his eyes fluttered closed and he fell out of his chair.

"Ms. Trinket! Ms. Trinket!" Cashmere screamed trying to wake up Marvel. He was still twitching and sweating.

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Haha! I'm so evil! Guess what I just got! A HUNGER GAMES CALENDAR! Nothing mends a sibling disagreement like a HG calendar. :) I hope you all have a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate! And a happy new year! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! It turns out I'm not posting Christmas with the Hadleys (a.k.a Deck the Halls: With Doom) until next Christmas. Sorry I just didn't have time to write it, but now I have a year to! Yay! Now on with the story. **

Chapter 17:

Katniss and Prim sat in the waiting room clutching on to each other. Marvel had been taken to the ER. Doctors ran in and out of the room and shouts could be heard, but the sisters didn't know if he was going to be ok.

Finally the kayos stopped and one doctor came out of the room. "Are you two related to Marvel Everdeen?" The doctor asked.

"We're his sisters" Katniss said in a shaky voice.

"Where are your parents?" The doctor asked.

"They went away. I don't know when they'll be back" Katniss said. "How is he?"

"He has a disses called Malelainekousus (completely made up by me!)" the doctor said.

"Is that bad?" Prim asked her voice barely over a whisper.

"Well… he's not going to die, but he has to stay in a wheel chair for about a month and might have episodes of memory loss. He has to take these pills twice a day, one with breakfast another with dinner, and… that's it" the doctor said looking over his clipboard after giving Katniss the pills. "He's free to leave, but make sure to bring him back in two weeks for a check up."

"Can we see him?" Prim asked.

"Room 302" the doctor said gesturing down one of the hallways. Prim grabbed Katniss's hand and dragged her down the hall and into her brother's room.

Marvel laid on the bed. He was as white as a sheet and he looked skinnier. Prim jumped on the bed next to him and crushed him in a bear hug.

"Hey Primmy" Marvel said. He sounded weak and his smile wasn't as big.

"How do you feel, Marvie?" Katniss asked sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Like shit" Marvel said truthfully.

"Are you ready to go, Mr. Everdeen?" A nurse asked.

"Yes I am, Sharon" Marvel said. The nurse scowled at the name and helped him into his wheel-chair.

* * *

Gale looked down the hall way, his eyes resting on his next target. Johanna Mason. He smirked and walked up to her. "What do you want?" Johanna asked.

Gale leaned against the locker next to hers. "You" he smirked.

Johanna shut her locker. "I'm not falling for that, Gale."

"You know you want me, Jo" Gale said. He winked and took a step closer.

The hall way was empty except for them. Johanna swung her backpack over one shoulder and walked away.

Gale grabbed Johanna's shoulders and slammed her against the lockers. "Can't get away that easy" he growled. He attacked Johanna's lips with his own. Johanna struggled, but couldn't get free.

Suddenly something huge knocked Gale off her. Johanna fell to the floor and saw Thresh with Gale pushed against the lockers.

"Don't touch her again" Thresh yelled and slammed him agains the lockers again. "Do you hear me?" Thresh yelled. Gale nodded. Thresh took a medium sized rock and slammed it against Gale's head. **( ;) Get it.)** Gale slumped on the floor unconscious.

"Are you ok?" Thresh asked Johanna. He helped her up.

"Thank you" she said. The bell rang and she sprinted to her next class. Thresh slumped against the lockers and slid to the floor.

"Johanna Mason, if only you knew the affect you have on me."

Johanna sat in Ms. Trinket's class and thought. "Thresh Okeniyi, if only you knew the affect you have on me."

* * *

Finnick and Foxy sat in the pancake house waiting for their mother.

"How can you eat that's many pancakes?" Foxy asked looking wide eyed at her brother. He was inhaling a huge stack of pancakes.

"I love pancakes" he replied flatly.

"Like Austin Moon" Foxy smirked. **(You know how he likes pancakes. Well Finnick likes pancakes more. And btw I don't know what Seeder looks like so I improvised.) **

"Don't compare me to that butt sniffer!" Finnick yelled.

"You both love pancakes though" Foxy said still smirking.

"Doesn't matter. That guy can't sing to save his life. Even deaf dog knows he's a terrible singer!" Finnick explained.

"Whatever you say" Foxy giggled. Finnick went back to his pancakes and Foxy continued playing on HIS phone. **(Get it because in an earlier chapter he wouldn't let her play on it. I had to get that across) **

The door opened and a tall woman walked into the pancake house. She had bright red hair and emerald green eyes. Seeder scanned the place her eyes wresting on the two teens with the same hair and eyes as her own.

She walked up to the booth and cleared her throat and the twins looked up. "Hi" Finnick said whipping the syrup of his face.

"Why don't you sit down" Foxy said. Seeder sat down across from them.

"They told me they would keep you together. I'm so glad they did" Seeder said.

Finnick and Foxy exchanged glances. "We actually weren't adopted together. We've gone to school together since second grade and we figured it out ourselves" Foxy explained.

"They told me they'd keep you together" Seeder said shocked.

"They didn't" Finnick said.

"So… um… tell me about yourselves. What do you like to do?" Seeder asked.

"I'm captain of the swim team" Finnick said. "And Foxy annoys our friends all the time."

"That's Marvel!" Foxy corrected and slapped his arm. Finnick just laughed.

"So you two were friends before you found out?" Seeder said.

"Yeah," Foxy said. "It's a really weird story."

"I have time" Seeder said. "Actually I would love to hear it."

Finnick and Foxy told their mother all of the wake things they did as children. They talked until night fall.

"Look at the time" Seeder said checking her wrist watch and standing up. "I have to go. Do you think we can meet again?"

"Of coarse!" Finnick said.

"Ok… bye" she said and walked out of the pancake house.

* * *

(Italics it the flashback/story)

_"Ugg!" Rue said into the couch. _

"What's up, munchkin?" Clove asked.

"Ruben" she groaned into the pillow.

"What about him?" Cato asked playing with Clove's raven coloured hair.

Rue raised her head from the pillow and glared at the couple. "I know he like-likes me and he knows I like-like him. Why can't he just grow a pair and ask me out?"

"Why is it always the guy that asks out the girl?" Clove asked. "I asked Cato out and look where we are now!"

"You asked out Cato?" Rue asked raising an eye-brow.

"She did" Cato smiled.

"Am I going to hear this story?" Rue asked hopefully.

"One day so long ago, eighth grade, this guy was flirting with Clove" Cato started. "So, I dragged Clove to a janitors closet…

_Cato dragged Clove into the janitors closet. "What the heck was that, Clove!" Cato yelled. _

_"What was what?" Clove asked. _

_"He was flirting with you!" Cato replied his face red with anger. _

_"So?" Clove said and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do you care?"_

_"I love you, Clove!" He yelled and then realised his mistake. Clove took a step closer and crashed their lips together. _

_Clove pulled away and said "I love you too." Cato stood there in shock not knowing what to say. "Cato will you be my boyfriend?" Clove asked annoyed with Cato's silence. _

_"Yes" Cato smiled and kissed Clove again. _

"So I'm supposed to get some random guy to flirt with me and then make out with Ruben in a janitors closet?" Rue asked.

"No! The point was that a girl can ask out a boy!" Clove said.

"Oh" Rue said. "I'm going to call Ruben." Rue bounded out of the room and up the stairs.

**A/N: sorry this chapters short, but I've finished The Rebellion series (don't bother reading it. It's not worth it.) and I'm writing a new story. It needs a title. It's about 3 siblings: Katniss, Gale, and Prim, and there parents die so they get sent to an orphanage where they meet Clove, Marvel, Cato, ect. So if you have any title ideas you can PM them to me or put them in your review. Thank you! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! Saturday I was on a roll. I finished Picking Up the Pieces, updated this story, wrote a one-shot and posted my new story! I wrote 4 chapters yesterday. Wow. I deserve a lot of reviews. ;) :p **

Chapter 18:

11:59: everyone stood around the grand clock at Foxy's house and watched slowly tick until… 12:00.

"Happy New Year!" The all screamed. Cato shock up a bottle of apple cider and sprayed it all over while everyone cheered.

After the cheering died down Thresh asked "what do we do now?"

"I don't know" she said. Foxy's parents were away so they could do whatever they want. "What do you want to do?"

"It's your house!" Annie yelled and chugged the rest of the apple cider.

"Let's watch a horror movie!" Marvel said jumping up and down.

"Or we can run around town screaming Happy New Year and tee-pee Gale's house" Clove said.

"All who want to do want to do what Clove said say I" Peeta said.

"I" everyone but Marvel said.

"All opposed?"

"I" said Marvel.

"FOXY! Get the toilet paper!" Cato yelled.

Twenty minuets later they stood in front of Gale's house. "Let's do this" Clove said and chucked the first roll of toilet paper over the house.

A half hour later they were out of toilet paper and Gale's house didn't look like a house at all. "Happy New Year!" They all screamed and sprinted down the street just as the lights in the house clicked on.

* * *

"She is so cute" Rory said staring across the room at the blond girl.

"Rue? I know" Ruben said looking at the girl next to the girl Rory was admiring.

"No Prim" Rory said. "She'll never notice me" he said defeatedly.

"You ne-never know" Ruben said. Just then Rue came walking over to Ruben's desk.

"Hey, Ruben" she said.

"H-hi" Ruben said.

"Do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow" Rue asked nervously.

"Yes!" Ruben said so fast he couldn't even stutter.

"Great" Rue grinned and walked back to her desk.

"Dude, she just asked you out!" Rory said turning toward his friend.

"Sh-she di-di-did" Ruben said shocked.

"That girl has more balls then both of us combined" Rory said and Ruben simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ruben sat uncomfortably in his seat. He wanted to make a move on Rue, but didnt know how. He looked at Rue who was focused on the movie they were watching, Parental Guidance. It wasn't a very good movie. **(It's not. Don't go see it) **

Ruben thought of what kind of move to use until the one Rory told his the day before popped into his mind.

He pretended to yawn and stretched his arms out, one of them wrapping around Rue's shoulders. Rue blushed slightly and leaned into him. It might have been the oldest trick in the book, but it worked for the young couple.

* * *

Clove stared up at the clear night sky. "Why are we sleeping outside?" She asked.

Cato rolled over in his sleeping bag. "Why not?"

"That's a stupid answer" she said shivering. Her own thin sleeping bag gave her no warmth against the cold winter night.

"Your cold" Cato noticed.

"Really?" She asked trying to keep her teeth from chattering. Cato pulled Clove out of her sleeping bag and into his own. "Damn. Your like a furnace" Clove said snuggling closer to him.

Cato chuckled and kissed Clove on the top of the head and said "goodnight, Clover."

"Goodnight" Clove said.

"Hey, Cato. Can I get in there too?" Peeta asked his teeth chattering.

"No!"

* * *

"You are such and idiot!" Foxy yelled stomping into Marvel's room.

"What did I do?" Marvel asked wheeling in behind her. **(He's still in a wheelchair) **

Foxy turned around. "You don't even know! That what makes you an idiot!"

"If I'm so stupid why don't we just break up!" He yelled.

Foxy froze. "No" she said barely over a whisper.

"Why not? It's not like you care about me. All you do is call me an idiot" Marvel said.

Foxy sat down on his bed and buried her head in her hands. "Is that really what you think?" She asked. "That I don't care about you?"

"Yeah" Marvel said quietly.

Foxy sighed and held back tears. "I do care about you, Marvel. I just… never let someone so close to me. You broke down all the walls I put up to protect myself."

Marvel took her hand in his. "I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know" Foxy said giving him a hug and letting the tears fall. "I love you, Marvel."

"I love you too" Marvel smiled and held her tighter.

* * *

"Finnick Odair!" Annie yelled.

"Oh shit" Finnick said banging his head on his locker.

"What did you forget this time?" Thresh asked.

"It's either a birthday or anniversary" Finnick concluded.

"That's why I'm single" Thresh said patting Finn on the back and walking down the hall.

"Finnick" Annie said walking up to him. Her face was as red as a tomato and her eyes were full of anger.

"Hey, Ann" Finnick said cautiously scratching the back of his neck.

"What's today?" She asked.

"Your birthday?" He asked. Annie shock her head. "Anniversary?" Again Annie shock her head. "What? I give up!" Finnick said banging his head on his locker.

"It's my mom's birthday" she said. "And your invited to the birthday dinner."

"So?" He asked.

"My mom's whole family is coming."

"Again. So?"

"I'm the only girl. There going to rip you to shreds" Annie said worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Ann" Finnick said slinging his arm around her shoulders. "Have some faith in me."

"Fine, but I'm keeping the hospital on speed dial" she said. Annie kissed Finnick on the cheek and walked into her homeroom class.

"I'm screwed."

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! As I said above I posted my new story! I found a title, no thanks to you guys. It's called Starting Over. I also published a one-shot called Found. If you read both of them I'll give you a virtual cookie! ('.') I'm bribing you people, just read the stories! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! I was looking threw my documents on FF and I have so many it's frustrating! I really want to rant right now, but no one listens to me. On with the story… **

Chapter 19: (how long is this going to get)

Foxy walked up to Finnick's locker. "Hey, Finn" she greeted. Finn slammed his locke shut and she noticed his blue and black eye. "Oh my God, what happend?" She asked jumping back then leaning closer to get a better look at it.

"Annie's uncle and cousins that's what happened" Finnick said sourly.

"Does Annie know?" She asked.

"Yea… she was the one who broke up the fight actually. They treat her like a princess when she's really a tomboy" Finnick said.

Just then two arms wrapped around Finnick's torso. "I'm sorry, Finny" Annie said.

"It's fine" Finnick said turning around and kissing her.

"I just ate" Marvel complained walking up to them.

"Your such a five year old" Clove said slapping his arm.

"At least I'm not violent" Marvel retaliated.

Clove lunged at Marvel but Peeta caught her in mid-air. "Hey, Mellark!" Cato yelled from behind him. "I'm gone for five minuets and you make a move on my girl?" Cato asked in an angry tone, but everyone knew he was kidding.

"Clove wishes she can have a piece of this" Peeta gestured to himself.

"Sure she does, little brother" Cato said messing up his hair.

"Your not related-" Katniss was cut off by the boys yelling out simultaneously.

"Biologically!"

"That was cool" Marvel said.

Annie snapped her fingers in front of Thresh's face while their friends had their own conversation. Thresh jumped and Annie asked "What cha lookin at?"

"Nothing" Thresh said quickly.

Annie followed her friend's gaze to the popular group huddled around Johanna's locker. "The P.P?" She asked. The P.P is what they called the popular people because it took less time to say, that's the reason Marvel gave.

"Not just the P.P" Thresh sighed. "I saved her life and saved her from a Gale rape and she still doesn't know I exist."

Annie looked over to the group again. A smile creeped onto her face as she relised who Thresh was referring to. "Talk to her" Annie suggested.

Thresh gaped at her. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Ask her out" Annie said as if persuading herself that it was a good idea.

"Your crazy" Thresh said. Annie shrugged. Thresh looked at the beautiful girl leaning against her locker. Her gaze met his for just a second and Thresh said. "I'll do it."

* * *

Clove sat on the edge of the bathtub, a pregnancy test in her right hand. Cato sat next to her, his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry, Clove" Cato said.

"It's not your fault" Clove said.

"Yes it is" Cato said.

"No it's not and we don't even know for sure" Clove said quietly. "Will you leave?" She asked not sure if she wants to hear the answer.

Cato took his head off her shoulder and looked into her brown orbs. "I will never leave you in a million years."

The timer went off and all four eyes dashed to the pregnancy test where a blue negative sign showed. They both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "Thank God" Clove said and hugged Cato.

"Will we ever have kids?" Cato asked not pulling away from the embrace.

"When were married and people drive flying cars" Clove said and Cato chuckled.

"I love you, Clove."

"I love you, Cato."

* * *

Thresh walked up to Johanna as she was putting her books in her locker. "Hey, Johanna."

"Hey" Johanna said nervously.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometimes…?" Thresh asked.

Johanna tried to contain her smile and said "sure."

"Really?" Thresh asked.

"Yea" Johanna said gaining confidence. "How about a movie this Saturday?"

"That'll be great" Thresh grinned. "See you there" he said and walked back over to Annie.

"So what times the date?" Annie asked.

The realisation dawned on Thresh and he immediately turned around and ran toward Johanna.

Annie sighed. "Boys."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to teach me how to drive?" Katniss asked.

"I'm positive. We're just going around the block" Peeta said encouragingly.

Katniss finally pulled up in front of her house. "How was that?" She asked slightly out of breath.

"That was the scariest drive of my life!" Peeta yelled breathing heavily. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and fell onto the grass. "Land!" He said and kissed the mud.

Clove waited outside the jail house, her arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently. Foxy sat next to her patiently reading her book. Finally Cato, Marvel and Finnick came out the doors not wearing any shoes.

They opened their mouths to say something, but Clove cut them off. "Get in the car, now." All five of them got into Foxy's car and Clove turned around in the passenger's seat. "Does someone want to tell us what happened?"

"We got arrested" Marvel said.

"We see that" Foxy said sweetly as if not to overwork Marvel's small mind. "Why did you get arrested?"

"We went into Starbucks without shoes on" Cato said sheepishly.

"That's it?" Both girls asked simultaneously. The boys nodded.

"Aperently it's against the law in California to go into a coffee shop without shoes on" Finnick explained. **(It actually is… I might have gotten a warning…) **

Both girls exchanged looks. "Well, I guess your off the hook" Clove said.

"Yes!"

**A/N: HELP! I'm running out of ideas! I will take anything (except for Cato and Clove having a baby or Cato and Clove getting engaged/married) please help. I'm not even sure if I have enough to write another chapter. I'll give you full credit! Please help! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! Yep, Im alive. I've been sick since Monday (I think) and still feel like shit. :( **

**Anyway, thank you all for your ideas! A lot of you want Clato to get engaged and Im going to do that… eventually. What is up with all the rape ideas? I'm not going to do a rape chapter! Sorry I haven't updated I've been sick since Monday and I feel like crap. **

Chapter 20:

"Dude, why are you so stressed?" Peeta asked Thresh.

"My date with Johanna is today and I have no idea what to do" Thresh said, his head in his hands.

Peeta smiled and patted Thresh on the back. "Don't worry man. Katniss and I will 'coincidentally' go to the same movie as you and you can copy me."

"Thank you!" Thresh said.

* * *

"I've wanted to see this movie for ever" Johanna said stuffing her face with popcorn. They were seeing Hansel and Gretel: which killers.** (I know it's not out yet, but it's the only one that sounded good.) **

Thresh nodded nervously looking around the theatre for Peeta and Katniss. He finally saw them walking in. "Hey guys" Peeta winked "What a coincidence that you'd be here."

"Hey. You guys want to sit?" Thresh asked.

"We'd love to" Peeta grinned. Peeta sat down next to Thresh and Katniss sat next to him. The lights dimmed and Peeta whispered "just do what I do."

Thresh saw Peeta put his arm around Katniss and he cautiously did the same to Johanna. Johanna smiled and leaned into him.

Katniss and Peeta then started making out. Loudly making out. Thresh blushed bright red and Johanna laughed. "What?" He asked confused.

"At least it's not loud sex" she whispered and Thresh laughed loudly. The people around them shushed him while the couple kept giggling quietly.

"Wasn't that the best date you've ever been on?" Thresh asked after the movie. He nudged Johanna slightly with his hip as they walked to her house.

"I've had better" Jo laughed.

Thresh scoffed. "Yeah, right!"

Johanna shrugged. "The last date I went on I didn't have to listen to two people make-out the whole time."

Thresh laughed lightly. "It was Peeta's idea and in my defence I had no idea that was going to happen."

"Whatever you say" Johanna said smiling as she walked up the steps up to her house. She unlocked her door and went inside. "Goodnight" she said before shutting the door.

"Goodnight" Thresh said grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Rory nervously twiddled his thumbs over his phone keyboard. On the screen there was a blank message addressed to Prim. He sighed in defeat after staring at the phone not coming up with a single thing to say.

"What are you doing?" Gale asked looking up from his phone.

"Trying to ask out a girl" Rory murmured.

Gale smiled mischievously and took the phone from his brother's hands. He typed a message and hit send before Rory could snatch the phone away.

'Your message has been sent' Rory's phone screen displayed.

"What have you done?" Rory screamed starting to hyperventilate.

"I asked her out, duh" Gale said looking back at his phone.

Rory stared at the screen shell shocked until a message from Prim flashed across the screen. '_That sounds great! C u then!_' It read. **(Yeah. I speak text *acts like a gangster*) **

A smile spread itself across Rory's face. "Your welcome" Gale said not looking up from his phone.

* * *

**(I kinda skipped to spring because it would be easier to write and such) **

_Ding dong _

Clove moaned and rolled over so she was on top of Cato. "Cato, get the door" She moaned just waking up.

"You do it" Cato said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"It's to early" Clove said burying her head in his chest.

_Ding dong _

"It's 2:30" Cato said starring at the clock on his wall.

"I don't care. I Just woke up" she said closing her eyes. Cato sighed and tried to stand up, but Clove's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. "Don't go!" She moaned.

Cato smiled. "Then who's going to get the door?" He asked. The couple had the whole house to themselves because Matilda and Walter took Rue and Peeta on vacation for spring break.

_Ding dong_

"No one" she said like it was obvious.

"How about you come with me?" Cato suggested. Clove wrinkled her nose and Cato chuckled. "I'll carry you" he offered.

Clove wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. Cato smiled and walked down the stairs to the door.

_Ding dong. Dong ding. Ding dong _

"Gosh, I'm coming" Cato said and threw open the door. His mouth dropped open as he saw none other then Harold Sevina standing on the porch with a tall, very pregnant, African-American woman.

Clove looked at her boyfriend's shocked expression and turned around to see her father. "Shit!" Clove yelled and shut the door with her foot. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Clove asked fear clear in her voice.

Cato snapped out of his trance when he heard the fear in his love's voice. "I don't know" he said tightening his grasp around her. Cato put Clove on her feet next to him and opened the door. "I'm sorry, but your not aloud within 100 meters of this residence" Cato said coldly.

Harold smiled evilly. "Actually, I'm not aloud within 100 meters of Rue and since she's not here I can go wherever I want."

Cato clenched his jaw. "Why are you here?"

"I came for my daughter" Harold said.

Cato's eyes narrowed into slits and he grabbed Clove's hand. "Your not taking her."

"Yes, I am" Harold said and grabbed Clove's wrist attempting to pull her out of the house. Cato's blood boiled and before her realised what he was doing his fist slammed into Harold's nose. The woman screamed and a crack was heard, blood trickled out of his nose and down his chin.

"Get off my property and never come back or you'll get worse then a broken nose" Cato threatened slamming the door.

Clove threw herself in Cato's arms and he held her tightly, never letting go. "This won't be the last of me! You hear me? I will get you Clove! Then we'll be a proper family! A prefect, happy family!" Harold screamed at the door. Finally his voice faded away and they were left alone in silence.

"Can we order pizza and go back to bed?" Clove asked after a few minuets of awkward silence.

Cato chuckled slightly and asked "pepperoni or cheese?"

* * *

Clove placed the huge pizza in the center of the table, Thresh and Cato immediately dug in.

"You guys are such pigs" Johanna said.

They both looked up from their pizza and Thresh said. "C'mon. You can't tell us it's not adorable." He and Cato then both grinned causing both girls to go into hysterics.

"Are you guys brothers?" A ditsy blond asked.

Cato grinned and slug his arm over Thresh's shoulders. "Twins, actually. Identical twins."

"Did you know we were dating brothers, Clove?" Johanna asked between laughs.

"I had no idea" Clove giggled and the girl walked away.

* * *

"I miss Peeta" Katniss whined.

"I miss Rue" Prim complained.

"You guys need a life" Marvel laughed.

"Don't you miss Foxy?" Katniss asked. They also went on vacation for spring break.

"Yeah. What do you think I'm a cruel heartless bitch like Gale?" Marvel said hurt.

"Hey! That's my future husband's brother so don't insult him!" Prim said.

Both Marvel and Katniss groaned. "I don't want to be related to that Johanna raping bastard" Katniss said.

"Well, your going to have to sit next to him at thanksgiving" Prim said digging her spoon into her ice cream.

"Yeah, I'll sit right in between Gale and Ryan it'll be so cute" Marvel said sarcastically. **(I case you forgot (I did O.o) Ryan is Gale's son) **

"Haha. Your so funny" Prim said sarcastically. "You didn't make fun of Peeta when him and Kat started dating!"

"That's because he's Peeta. That kid makes fun of himself" Marvel said slowly licking the ice cream off his spoon.

"At least we were dating before we had sex" Katniss shot back.

"At least I have a sex life" Marvel replied smirking.

Katniss sat there open mouthed not able to form words. "Marvel: 1, Katniss: 0" Prim said and high fived her brother.

* * *

Foxy knocked on Finnick's door. A tall woman with black hair answered the door. "Hi, is Finnick home?" Foxy asked.

The woman looked her up and down. "Who are you?" She asked rudely.

Foxy smiled sweetly knowing the woman thought he was one of Finnick's many girl toys- which he hadn't had since he started dating Annie. "I'm Finch, his sister."

Foxy walked past the gaping woman and into the hall. She looked into the living room to see Mr. Odair on the couch in just his boxers, transfixed by the football game on the TV. She walked down the hall and into Finnick's bedroom.

"What's up, Fox?" He asked not looking up from his phone.

"I found our dad."

**A/N: ohhhhhh. Cliffhanger! Who saw that coming? NO ONE! *laughs evilly* And shame to all the people who wanted Clove to get raped! Did you all PM each other and were like 'let's persuade Clato 27 to write a chapter where Clove betts raped. Heehee' evil little people you. GUESS WHAT! I found a stupider ship than Prim/Cato… Seneca/Prim. It's just so wrong on so many levels yet so compelling to read. R&R **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: sorry I couldn't update, but I got a concussion on Monday and I could barely look at my computer/iPad screen without getting the biggest headache! This story kinda jumped to summer. It's the only way the plan I made (I actually made a plan. Who would have thought I would do that!) would work. So it's the beginning of summer vacation. **

Chapter 21:

Finnick parked his RV in front of the Everdeen house hold where Clove, Cato, Peeta, Marvel and Katniss sat on the wet morning grass. Thresh, Jo, Annie, and Foxy were already in the back. "Get in losers!" Foxy yelled sticking her head out of the window.

They all stuffed their stuff into the trunk and got in. "Ok first ground rules. Number 1: follow the driving schedule to the minuet. I don't want someone falling asleep on the wheel then we all die. Number 2: no throwing up and we'll stop when someone has to take a shit because the bathroom on this thing sucks. Number 3: no complaining about meals." Finnick said. "Questions?"

"What about showers?" Annie asked.

"There is one, its not very good, but good enough to keep us not smelling like hobos" Finnick replied.

"What about sleeping arrangements?" Jo asked. She did not want to be in the same room as Marvel.

"There's two bedrooms with four beds each so I thought boys in one girls in the other then Cato and Clove on the couch" Finnick said.

"Why are we even going to New York?" Jo asked after Finn took his place behind the wheel and drove onto the interstate.

"It was Foxy's idea" Marvel said. They all looked at Foxy who was staring intently at her hot chocolate, avoiding eye contact. "Foxy?"

"Our dad lives there" Foxy said quietly.

"What?!" They all screeched.

"He wouldn't come out here. He wouldn't even talk to us, so I thought we should go there, but the only way to get out there was a road trip" Foxy explained.

"Something I learned in 17 years is that dads suck" Clove said leaning back against the wall. She hit a button and a flat screen TV dropped in front of a picture of Finn and his family.

"Does anyone have a movie we can watch?" Peeta asked.

"I brought The Hunger Games" Thresh said pulling it out of his pack. Peeta popped it in the player and they all sat back watching 24 children killing each other.

* * *

Clove opened her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to fall asleep. She threw the light blanket off her and stood up, grabbing onto the counter to maintain her balance. She walked slowly to the front of the vehicle. She saw Cato slouched back in the drivers seat, coffee in hand, and eyes on the road.

"Hey" she said flopping into the passengers seat.

"Hey" he replied not taking his eyes off the road for a second. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Couldn't" she said taking his coffee and taking a sip. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Nevada" Cato said.

"Remember when we were nine and your dad and Thresh's parents took us, Thresh, and Foxy skiing?" Clove asked. Cato shock his head. "How can you not remember?!"

"I don't know. Just don't" Cato shrugged.

"Well, they forgot us at the hotel and we were sitting in the lobby and your coat set fire" Clove giggled. "When I was trying to put it out you caught Thresh's hair on fire. That was when he had the really long hair."

"Oh God, I remember that" Cato laughed. "He still can barely look me in the eye."

"We had a lot of wacky times" Clove sighed.

"Plenty of stories to tell our kids" Cato smiled while taking Clove's hand.

"I have a feeling your sending me some sort of hint" Clove smiled.

"I wonder why" Cato said mischievously.

"It's my turn to drive" Marvel said coming from the back. Cato pulled over and they switched seats.

Cato and Clove laid down on the pull-out couch. Clove wrested her head on Cato's chest and finally found sleep.

* * *

"Peeta! I have to take a piss!" Jo yelled in Peeta's ear. He was currently driving.

"Just use the bathroom" Peeta said.

"I can't. Annie and Finn are showering and I really don't want to see that!" She yelled.

"The next exit is in a mile and a half. Can you hold it that long?" He asked.

"Yes! Just hurry the fuck up!" Jo yelled. Peeta pulled into a parking lot and Jo jumped out of the RV and ran into the closest building, a 60's style dinner.

"Are we FINALLY stopping for dinner? I thought you were going to starve us Peet" Foxy said placing her hand over her stomach as it made a weird gurgling noise.

"I guess" Peeta said and they all- except for Annie and Finn who were still in the shower- went into the dinner. They found a table and sat down. Johanna walked out of the bathroom and joined them at the table, going on about how nice the soap smelled.

After diner the everyone went inside the cramped RV while Finn and Annie ate their diner, but Cato and Clove sat in the middle of the parking lot taking in the summer sun.

"What happens when a car comes?" Katniss asked.

Peeta turned on his side, propping his head up with his hand. "We die" he stated, quoting the Notebook. Clove giggled.

"C'mon people! We have to get moving!" Finnick called walking out of the dinner and into the RV, Annie on his heels. Peeta stood up, pulling Katniss with him.

"Hey" a guy said. He was leaning against the dinner. "I'm Darius and I want to take you out."

Katniss started to laugh. "You should be a comedian!" She laughed.

"I was serious" he said which made Katniss stop laughing.

"Then you are pretty stupid because I have a boyfriend, like two minuets ago we were basically making out and you still have the nerve to ask me out" she said.

"I know you'll leave him for me" he said arrogantly.

"If you want your face to stay that way I'd get out off here" Peeta said his fist clenching. Peeta would never punch someone unless they really deserved it, but he was still quite terrifying.

Darius scowled. He climed on his motorcycle and drove off. "You were so brave" Katniss teased while they walked into the RV.

* * *

Foxy raised her fist to knock on door #322, but quickly dropped it. "You do it" she said to Finnick. It was just the two of them, the rest of the gang went to see the Statue of Liberty.

"Me?" Finnick asked. "Your the brave one!"

"I just…I just can't" she said and hurried her head in her hands.

Finnick pulled Foxy's hands away from her face and tilted it upward so their eyes met. "Finch, you were the one who persuaded all off our parents that going on a road trip WITHOUT supervision would be a great idea. You were the one who tracked down both our parents. You were the one who found out we were siblings. You can knock on that door" Finnick said.

Foxy took Finnick's hand. "Together?" She asked. He smelled and nodded. They both raised a fist to the door and knocked twice.

The door swung open to reveal a short chubby man with strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. "Sorry kids I don't want any cookies" he said and tried to shut the door.

Finnick stopped the door with his hand and said "we're not selling cookies." He and Foxy exchanged looks. "We're looking for a Chaff Calfin" Finnick said.

The man frowned. "I'm sorry he died about two months ago." Foxy and Finnick were shocked. "Can I help you in any way?" He asked.

"No, no" Foxy said coming back to earth. "Thank you for your time" she smiled and dragged the shell shocked Finnick towards the elevator.

* * *

"Don't you find it ironic that we just spent the last two weeks trapped in a motor home together and now were hanging out?" Clove asked sitting down on the bench by the road.

"I guess" Katniss shrugged. After they had gotten home the day before Clove and Katniss decided that they should get ice cream.

Clove licked her chocolate ice cream, deep in thought. "We're going to be seniors" she said.

"Yeah…" Katniss trailed off. "It seemed just last week we were in kindergarten sitting at the time-out table."

Clove laughed at the memory. "He deserved it."

"Yep, Emily Sara really deserved getting her head glued to a desk" Katniss said sarcastically.

"She was flirting with ma man" Clove defended. "I never did find out why you were placed there."

"I stuck Plato up Rodney Haring's nose because he ate my cookie." Katniss sighed. "We wouldn't be friends if it weren't for that table."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Clove asked laughing. Katniss held back a smile and bumped Clove with her shoulder.

Just then a white van pulled up in front of them. The door swung open to reveal a man holding a gun, pointing right at them. "Put your hands up and no one will get hurt" the man said. Both girls dropped their ice cream cones and put their hands up.

"You, in the van" the man said gesturing to Clove with the gun. Clove got up and stepped into the van, looking at the gun. The familiar silver pistol. "You keep your mouth shut" he said pointing the gun at Katniss. "Or else."

Katniss nodded vigorously. The man shut door and the car sped away, but not before Katniss took a picture of the license plate. "We'll find you, Clover" Katniss whispered to herself before running the opposite direction towards her house.

"We'll find you, Clover."

**A/N: OMG! I literally just wrote that! I didn't even try! My thumbs were just all over the screen typing away! (I'm writing on my IPad) I just set my self up for like two chapters *high fives self* (I'm such a nerd I actually do high five myself when I write an awesome chapter) **

**Who ever guesses who kidnapped Clove first gets a shout-out and help me write a chapter if you have an account. Your hintherein chapter three. ;) **

**Btw I suppressed myself when I killed Finnick and Foxy's biological dad. My thumbs are better writers than my brain… that's really sad… **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: the winner is Y.O.L.O So do it right! Congratulations! And thank you to whoever guessed. I wrote this chapter in literally one day so shout out to my awesomeness! And I'm still excepting ideas for chapters! **

Chapter 22:

"Let me see the pic again" Thresh said. They all stood around Peeta's laptop as Thresh searched for the van. Katniss immediately gave him her phone, the picture lighting up the LED screen. Thresh typed something on the computer "Registered to a Ellis Grant at 77 Mokingjay court, Panem."

"Let's go" Cato said.

"We can't go now. We need a plan" Thresh said. His father's the police chief so he knew everything about the criminal mind.

"We accuse him and tell him if he doesn't hand her over we'll call the police" Foxy said. "It's fun being a genius" she smiled.

"I don't think we should go" Peeta said.

"Fine then me and Cato will go. He's scary looking" Foxy said looking Cato up and down. His hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot from crying, he looked insane.

"I'm coming to" Katniss said. She was so shocked about the kidnapping and wanted, no needed to see her friend again.

"I don't care who comes lets go!" Cato yelled grabbing his keys and walking out the door, the girls on his heels.

Foxy rang the doorbell at 77 Mokingjay court. The door opend a minuet latter to reveal a short old man. His hair was pale white and he looked to be in his early 80's.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you own a van with the license plate number L266J9?" Foxy asked smiling sweetly at the man.

"I did" he said, a confused expression on his face.

Foxy's smile dropped as did the hopes of seeing Clove again. "What do you mean did?"

"I sold it" the man said feeling the sudden change in atmosphere. "About a month ago."

"Do you remember who you sold it two?" Katniss asked, holding back tears.

"It started with an H. Hamlet or Herman?" He said.

"Harold?" Cato asked, pain easily detected in his voice.

"Yes, Harold Sevina or something of the sorts" the man said. Cato clenched his fist and ran down the path leading up to the house and back towards his car.

"Thank you, sir" Foxy said and the followed Cato down he path.

Cato sat on the curb, his head in his hands, sobbing. "Cato" Katniss said pulling Cato into a hug.

"Let's just go home" Foxy suggested.

* * *

Prim walked threw the carnival, one hand holding a snow-come the other holding Rory's. "Prim! Prim!" Rory said waving his hand in front of her face. Prim snapped back to earth. "You zoned out again" he sighed.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Clove" Prim said.

"I know, but I think you should think less about Clove and more about me" Rory whined.

"I'm trying" Prim defended. "It's just hard."

"I know how hard it is for your sibling's friend to get kidnapped" Rory said sarcastically.

"She's not just my sibling's friend she's mine too! And she was kidnaped by her father!" Prim said.

"Oh, her father, that changes everything!" Rory said sarcastically.

"Her father abused her from when she was four to thirteen and would have done it longer if Cato didn't make her move out!" Prim screamed causing some passers by to look.

"That's great, but can't you just forget about her for one second?" Rory yelled.

"Are you even listing to me? Who knows what she could be going threw right now and you want me to just concentrate on you!" Prim screamed. By now a small crowed had formed around them. "I came on thins date so you can help me threw this not throw it out the window!"

"Maybe that's what you have to do! Just forget about her!" Rory yelled back.

Prim seethed with anger and she smashed her snow-cone on Rory's head. "Your a bigger bastard then your brother" and with that she walked away.

* * *

Clove sat on her bed in her old bedroom, her eyes still red from crying. Her knees were pulled up to her chin as she stared at the picture off Cato. She wanted to call him, call anyone, but her father wasn't stupid and locked her alone in her room with no way of escaping. The windows were nailed shut and the door was bolted.

That's how Clove spent all three days she had been there. Locked in her childhood room with nothing except her cruel imagination. She wasn't even aloud out. Just into the bathroom attached to her room. Her father's girlfriend, Jasmine, brought her three meals a day, but that's the only human contact she had except for her little brother's cries.

Her little brother was the only thing that surprised her. I mean of coarse she was surprised when the van pulled up and she was held at gunpoint, but when her father took off the ski mask she wondered how she didn't see it coming. But she was surprised when she saw the blue bundle strapped in the seat next to her. She didn't feel anything towards the child just pity that he had the same whack-job father she did.

Clove jumped when she head the clash of the mettle slot. She looked to see a plate off pancakes and glass of juice slide threw the slot. Her father had cut a slot threw the bottom of her door for meals, reminding her off Harry Potter every time it was used. Clove picked up the plate and glass and sat down in the chair by the window. She looked out , jealous of the kids playing outside and the couple holding hands.

She nearly chocked on her juice when she saw Marvel's familiar truck parked in front off the house. She stood up and grabbed the notebook and pen from her dresser. She wrote in big bold letters. 'I'm here -C' and put the notebook against the window. She smiled as she saw two figures jumping around inside, probably Annie and Marvel, and the truck drove off.

* * *

"Hey" Marvel whispered.

"Hey" Foxy whispered back.

"What are you still doing here? It's three in the morning" Marvel said sitting down in the chair across from her.

"Trying to think of a plan" Foxy sighed pushing the papers around with her pencil. "So far… no luck."

Marvel smiled. "We all know your going to come up with a plan."

"Maybe I'm not" Foxy sighed.

"Your Finch Collinz, of coarse you will. Your the smartest person I know" Marvel said.

"I don't have anything. My mind is empty, now I know how you feel all the time" Foxy joked.

"Maybe you just need some sleep. That's what us mere mortals do at three in the morning" Marvel said leading Foxy upstairs.

"I guess sleep is good" Foxy yawned resting her head on Marvel's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Nighty night, Foxy. I love you" Marvel said kissing her on the forehead.

"Love yo-" Foxy started but was cut off by sleep taking over. Marvel chuckled and shut off the light, falling asleep.

**A/N: Again this chapter was written by my thumbs. I would be in the middle of one part and my thumbs would be like 'No, were writing this instead'. And my brain would be like 'we have to Finnish this part' but then my thumbs will win and that's how chapters are created. :) I made it sound ina-pro-pro with the last part. I'm sorry. And I'm still excepting ideas for chapters! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am so sorry I couldn't update. You have no idea how bad I feel. I got my laptop taken away cuz I was bad and my brother took the iPad camping for two weeks (don't ask why he would bring an iPad camping he just does stupid stuff like that) again I'm sorry and I know this chapter sucks, but it's a Sunday night and I just wanted to publish it today. **

Chapter 23

"Birds in the nest, over" Foxy's voice buzzed over the walki-talki. She was positioned at the kitchen window, waring all black, where she could see the 'family' eating dinner.

"Ringing doorbell, over" Finnick said. He was on the porch with Annie and Marvel dressed in

Cato and Jo heard the chimes threw the house and Foxy's signal, "Daddy bird on the move, over." They heard Finnick's loud voice echo threw the house. "Mama birds on the move, over" Foxy said.

"Going in, over" Jo said into the talki as Cato opened the window. Jo slid in, Cato right behind her. Cato motioned for her to follow him and they crept silently up the stairs. He stopped in front of a bolted door. "At the Clover-field, over" Jo whispered into the talki.

"Bat mobile ready to fly, over" Peeta said. He was currently waiting with Katniss and Thresh in his SUV.

"I just love these code-names!" Jo whispered.

"I know right" Cato smiled as he silently unlocked the door. He opened the door slowly- to prevent it from creaking- to see Clove staring out the window. "Clove" he breathed causing Clove to whip around, her eyes landing on her boyfriend.

"Cato" she smiled and jumped into his arms. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to" he said and kissed her.

"Yea, yea. You love each other, I get it. Can we go before Daddy bird realizes we're here and kills us!" Johanna hissed.

Before they could move the bedroom door slammed shut and the sound of clicking could be heard from the other side. "Think it would be that easy kids?" Jasmine said from the other side of the door.

"Abort the mission! Abort the mission!" Johanna yelled into the walki-talki.

"What do you mean?" Foxy's voice, etched with confusion, came from the talki.

"We've been caught! Abort the mission!" Johanna yelled, her voice panicked.

Silence

"What do we do now?" Cato asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

Thresh knocked quietly on the door to his father's office. "Come in" Officer Okeniyi's deep voce said.

Thresh opened the door seeing his father looking at files on his computer. "Dad" he said quietly.

Officer Okeniyi looked up. "Oh Thresh, sit down, sit down!" he said hurriedly not expecting to see his son at work. "What do you need, son?"

Thresh sat down on one of the plush chairs. "I need your help."

"What kind of help?" He asked cautiously.

Thresh sighed. "Johanna, Clove, and Cato have been…"

"Kidnaped" Officer Okeniyi suggested knowingly.

"How did you…"

"Your not as sneaky as you think" Officer Okeniyi chuckled. "I've already have a warrant. I was waiting for you."

"What are we waiting for?" Thresh asked hurriedly.

"One of that fox girl's plans" his father joked.

"Sometimes I hate you" Thresh said with a smile.

* * *

Cato woke to the chimes of the doorbell echoing threw the house. He looked at the two sleeping girls, Clove was on top of him and Johanna was next to him. They could barely fit on Clove's twelve year old bed. He and Johanna had been trapped four days and Clove eight, without seeing anyone. They were each given two meals threw the slot in the door, but nothing else. He heard Harold's footsteps stomp down the stairs. It was six in the morning and, like his daughter, he wasn't a morning person.

Johanna's eyes shot open as she heard what sounded like yelled coming from below them, which was the front room. "What is that?" She whispered scooting closer to Cato- which was hard considering they were already so close.

"I don't know" Cato whispered back. More footsteps sounded from behind the locked door causing Clove's eyes to slowly open.

"What's happening?" She yawned.

"We don't know" Johanna said quietly.

It was completely silent before there was a loud bang and a cloud of dust so rounded the teens. All three of them coughed as someone yelled "they're in here!" A cop stood in the door way. He stepped closer to the teens. "C'mon kids, lets get you home."

The cop escorted them out side and into one of the three police cars waiting outside the house. The neighbours crowded around the house. They all saw two cops slam Harold and Jasmine against the house, handcuff them, and force them into a different car.

"I'm sure you kids just want to go home" the cop who escorted them out said. They nodded. "Well, lets do this in style" he said putting on a pair of sunglasses, turning on the sirens and speeding down the street.

* * *

"School starts in three days!" Foxy squealed excitedly. It had been a few weeks since the kidnaping and now High School was the gangs biggest problem.

"Yay" Katniss said in fake excitement.

Foxy narrowed her eyes. "Shut up, Kat."

"Sorry" Katniss shrugged. "Marvel broke my mute button."

Clove, Cato, and Marvel laughed. "You need some ice for that burn?" Peeta asked.

"Haha. Very funny" Foxy said sarcastically. The doorbell rang and Cato got up to get it.

He opened the door to see…

**A/N: I know this chapter sucked. It sucked bad! I just really wanted to publish a chapter, so this happened. I'll try and update soon, but school is kicking my butt. **


End file.
